


lights, camera, action!

by azulights



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Behind the Scenes, But Nothing Too Bad, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Ships to be added - Freeform, Spoilers, Swearing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulights/pseuds/azulights
Summary: "And scene!"That concluded the day of filming for the cast of AOT. But, what kind of shenanigans take place behind the scenes?With this lot, there's no telling.ONESHOTS- ACTORS AU
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 210
Kudos: 510





	1. Season 4, Episode 8, BTS

“You have to be kidding me, right?!”

The scripts for the next episode had just been handed out. And, needless to say, Sasha wasn’t too happy about what was going to take place.

“I can’t die before Conny, that’s just bullshit!”  
  


“Hey!”

“What are you arguing about this time?” Jean walked over to where the two of them were sitting, his script rolled in his hand, casually tapping it against his other. Sasha pouted and turned away from him, sporting a glare that could shoot daggers. He looked at her, confusion plastered on his face, and then stared at Conny, demanding an answer. Stifling a laugh, Conny pointed at the rolled script in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, he unfolded it and started reading.

A silence settled in the air for a minute, marred only by the odd shout from people moving props and cameras, the turning of the script’s pages and Conny’s near silent laughter. A light thud broke it.

“Sash… I… I can’t believe… you get killed by a twelve year old!” Jean laughed hysterically, crumpling into his knees with laughter that brought tears to his eyes. Conny joined in forming a sort of harmony of strained laughs while Sasha stood with her arms folded over each other. She was still scowling, but her icy reaction was starting to melt as she dissolved into a fit of laughter as well.

“Don’t think this is going to stop me from coming to the production though. I’ve still got a ton of flashback scenes to film and Marco still sticks around, even though he died like eight episodes into season 1!” She pointed her finger in their faces and stared them down.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!”

-

Gabi’s head was resting on her knees, which were drawn up to her chest, her arms holding them firmly in place. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and her face was a bit red and blotchy.

“I… have to kill… Sasha…” She whimpered, pushing the script away from her and hiding her face from Falco.

“It’s not like the others haven’t ‘killed’ people before! Plus, we had that whole war thing right at the start of filming, remember?”

“But it’s _Sasha_. It’s not just some random extras this time.”

“It’s not like you’re _actually_ killing her though. All you have to do is hold a prop and watch as she falls!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Hey, Gabi!”

Gabi looked up, startled at the sound of her voice. Sasha was making her way over to her and she looked kind of concerned. Was she really that annoyed about what she was going to have to do? Her face fell and her bottom lip started trembling again. Her eyes prickled a little bit and she fought to keep them back. She wasn’t going to cry. Not here.

But then Sasha’s warmth enveloped her, bringing her into a comforting hug, and she couldn’t help it.

“I’m… I’m so sorry!” She choked, grabbing onto the older girl’s shirt, her tears dampening it a little bit.

“What, because you get to shoot me? Gabi… that’s _iconic._ My character was eating potatoes when she was 12, and yours gets to kill a grown ass woman!” She said with a laugh, pushing Gabi back a little and looking at her tear-stained face.

Gabi managed a small smile and sniffed, brushing away the remenants of a salty teardrop. “I guess it is pretty cool…”

“You don’t need to apologise to me. It’s not your fault that’s what’s written in the script! If I had an issue with being killed off that much, I’d talk to the director.”

Gabi fixed the smile on her face now, a steely determination having settled in her eyes.

“And, just between you and me, I’m glad I’m the first one of the scouts to go. The new costumes are a bigger pain in the ass than the old ones, and that’s saying something.” She dropped her voice, before releasing Gabi and ruffling her hair.

The younger girl nodded and flashed a mischievous smile. “Your character death party better have a ton of food.”

“It would be traitorous for me not to! It’s gonna be the best one to date, mark my words.”

Gabi nodded again fiercely as Falco sidled up to her.

“I told you she wouldn’t care. And it’s not like she’s gonna leave the set, there’s all that flashback stuff she has to film. And as if you expect her not to come and watch Niccolo in his scenes-“

“Hey!” The older brunette shot back, having been still within earshot without Falco noticing.

-

“Cut!”

“Not again!” Sasha groaned in pain from the floor, rolling onto her side. That was the fifth time she’d had to fall onto the hardwood stage, and needless to say she was expecting her back to be laced with purple bruises tomorrow.

“Can we please get the shot next time? I’m not sure how many more of those falls I have left in me.” She complained as the two boys helped her up.

She began making her way back towards where the tape signified her position on the floor. However, her “blood” hadn’t been cleaned up yet, and Sasha being Sasha, walked right through it and slipped. The slippy surface caused her to lose her footing and she hit the ground with yet another loud thud.

“Shit. Ow.”

Conny and Jean bent over laughing, as did a few of the extras.

“Hey! It’s not funny!”

“It is. Considering the fact that’s the second time you’ve slipped in it.”

Sasha smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye before leaning forward and pulling the two of them down into the puddle to join them. The slippery surface didn’t offer much in terms of grip so they were also sent crashing down to the floor, the blood seeping into their costumes.

“Goddamnit Sash. I’d should’ve never have trusted you.”

Meanwhile, Gabi was practising with the gun. It wasn’t actually real, but it still had a realistic recoil to make the shot seem more authentic. She hadn’t got used to that part yet and it was especially difficult to keep balanced while she was kneeling down. She, like the majority of the cast, preferred to do her own stunts, meaning that she was attempting to master the roll across the floor and to her knees while holding a fairly weighty prop. It was pretty tedious.

The worst part… Falco just had to sit and watch until he waited for his cue!

She sighed and prepared to practise her entry again. Technically, they were on break now, after they’d concluded the filming of Sasha’s death for a little while, but she wanted it to be _perfect._ With a deep breath, she flung herself onto the floor and rolled on the panelling. Her knee tucked under herself and she wobbled up to a shaky kneel, shoving the butt of the gun into her shoulder and closing one of her eyes as her finger wrapped around the trigger. She hadn’t prepared herself for the aggressive kick this time and nearly stumbled back, had it not been for the firm hand on her shoulder keeping her from landing flat on her back.

“Don’t tense your shoulder as much. Also, transfer your weight into the floor. You’re way less likely to fall.”

The calm, kind of monotone voice of Levi Ackerman explained to the young girl.

“Place your cheek against the butt too. It makes it look more realistic and it makes you less likely to lose your balance.”

She nodded, looking straight forward, as Levi adjusted her grip on the prop slightly. She exhaled before lowering her face a little bit and pressing her finger onto the cool trigger. He lightly held her shoulder in place as it kicked back, but her stance was much firmer than it was before and she barely moved. A small wisp of smoke erupted from the barrel. The smell was very chemical and synthetic, and she wrinkled her nose a little bit as it hit her.

“They still smell awful.” He said before straightening up and ruffling her hair. “See you in a bit, kiddo.”

She smiled at him as she watched him leave, before picking the gun up by it’s strap and slinging it over her shoulder and following towards the central area, where many of the actors were gathering. Before she made it over there though, her attention was drawn to the short figure of Pieck Finger rushing over to the source of random shouting and laughter.

Pieck turned around on her way from the costume department to one of the sets to look at Gabi. She was walking confidently with a gun slung over her shoulder and she couldn’t help but allow the corners of her lips to twitch up into a smile. She’d seemed to have gotten over her original mental block of the scene and was taking it in her stride, which was good to see.

Gabi was a little taken aback at first at the woman’s odd appearance. Her mouth was covered with blood, as well as her white coat and dress, blossoming from the stomach. Small but pronounced scar like lines were drawn on either sides of her cheeks and around her eyes too to make the look even stranger. Gabi had to briefly remind herself that it was all makeup, but sometimes the makeup did such a convincing job it made her flinch.

“I’m just heading over to go see Jean and the other two. I think one of them fell in Sasha’s blood and now they’re pushing each other in it like the children they are.” She shuddered a little, before sighing with a little laugh. “Wanna come see?”

Gabi grinned and nodded, as they rushed over.

As predicted, the trio were rolling about on the floor laughing, all three of them sporting matted hair from the red substance and trailing it over the wooden planks.

“Jean Kirstein, you a literal child.”

“We’re all the same age, actually.”

Pieck resembled a angry mother right now, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the three of them. This was one of the only times she had the height advantage over them.

Gabi and Falco caught each other’s eyes from behind Pieck’s back and snickered as they listened to her scold them. She was saying something about setting a bad example for the younger ones there, before Jean leaned forward and pulled her down into the floor.

She stumbled and let out a flurry of words neither Gabi or Falco had ever heard her say before. They weren’t aware she was capable of speaking such profanity out loud, at least not from the sweet tempered Pieck.

Then again, she was already purposefully covered in her fair share of blood, so needless to say, she’d had enough.

Jean wrapped his arm around Pieck’s shoulder and brought her in closer, before Conny and Sasha also contributed to the group hug. Sasha looked up, catching the pair of twelve year olds and yelling at them to come over and join them.

Kind of shellshocked, Gabi slid the gun off her shoulder and dropped it onto the ground before chasing after Falco towards the small huddle. Except she had forgotten about the slipping hazard, and tripped right to be caught by Sasha. Falco had had the same luck, except he hadn’t had anyone to cushion his fall, so he was sporting a few new bright red stains on his light costume.

She let out a loud laugh that was echoed by the others around her, but she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of an iPhone camera shutter. Startled, she looked around to see Annie Leonhart holding what appeared to be Jean’s phone. Rolling her eyes a little bit, she threw him the device without taking into account whether he could catch it.

Thankfully, he did.

“Cheers, Annie!” He shouted after her as she shrugged and disappeared into the gloom behind the lighting again.

He held the phone out in front of the group and they leaned forward in order to get a closer look.

“I’m posting this on Twitter. It’s the best way to get everyone excited for the new episode.”

“With the cliff-hanger the previous one was left on they were pretty riled up already!”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a shocking thing? And a sad thing? Aren’t we making light out of someone’s death here?”

“Pieck, stop it with the moral backbone shit. Let Jean tweet it!” Sasha interjected, leaning over their shoulders to take a closer look.

Levi walked by again, noticing the rowdy and messy party.

“Tch. Disgusting.”

It was getting really hard to distinguish Levi from his character at this point.

-

**Jean K** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

Shooting ( ;) ) a pretty big scene today. Guess who managed to slip in the fake blood, and guess who’s fake blood it is. _#aot #aotseason4_

(IMAGE)  
  


**Likes:12,482 Replies:2192 Retweets:230**

**vero** @heartvero 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

a major character death this early into the season you have to be kidding me

**Likes:29 Replies:7 Retweets:12**

**RIVER** @madlyrad.cos 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

I SWEAR IF THEY LAY A FINGER ON @con_manofficial ...

also you can’t tell me that sasha wasn’t the one who fell and then dragged everyone down with her

**Likes:56 Replies:34 Retweets:23**

**conny the last airbender** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @madlyrad.cos

@blousesasha is clumsy as fuck what can we say

**Likes:5604 Replies:245 Retweets:60**

**becks** @rebeccasouthwall 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

someone care to explain why pieck’s covered in blood? i’m suing if she gets killed off

**Likes:34 Replies:156 Retweets:50**

**pieck** @misspieckfinger ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @rebeccasouthwall

maybe you’ll just have to tune in on sunday and find out…

(ps, ask jean. he’s the one who attacked me relentlessly last episode!)

**Likes:2899 Replies:400 Retweets:72**

**Certified Mikasa simp** @aceofspades 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

Ngl I’m excited to see more of Gabi. HOMEGIRL WAS ANGRY ANGRY AT THE END OF LAST EPISODE

**Likes:25 Replies:3 Retweets:29**

**Shan** @shanfaheyry 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

@misspieckfinger better watch out DON’T GET ME WRONG I SHIP JEAN AND PIECK AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON BUT JEAN LOOKS SO FINE I MIGHT JUST SWOOP IN AND STEAL YOUR MAN

**Likes:13 Replies:6 Retweets:9**

**ash** @voidbitch 2h

@falcogrice HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**Likes:339 Replies:39 Retweets:175**

**I just want to hug all of them** @nuesins 2h

@officialmikasaackerman wishing you a very happy birthday! keep slaying icon 😉

**Likes:754 Replies:78 Retweets:276**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

the food dye from that fake blood has stained my skin i’m not even kidding.

**Likes:2934 Replies:378 Retweets:456**

**red eclipse** @reclipse123 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

Seriously though who do we think is dying?

My bets are on Jean but that’s because I want it rubbed in his face that he was the first to die out of the scouts

**Likes:374 Replies:148 Retweets:291**

**armin arlert stan society** @hcold2056 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @reclipse123

that begs the question- who’s the killer?

**Likes:267 Replies:55 Retweets:256**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Yes. I'm using this as a coping mechanism for what's taking place in aot at the moment as its getting hard to handle hahaha.
> 
> NO GABI SLANDER WILL BE TOLERATED MY WORD
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram,
> 
> Yes. I'm having way too much fun with the twitter thing and no I'm not going to stop using it.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM AND YES THERE WILL BE MORE CHARACTERS AND SHIPS ADDED AS I PROGRESS HAHAHA
> 
> azulights x


	2. Livestream disaster

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

@levisquad will be going live on insta in 15 minutes! y’all better join or else i’m convincing isayama to write me off

**Likes:12944 Replies:4821 Retweets:564**

**not a horse** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

Don’t you dare give him ideas

**Likes:5670 Replies:127 Retweets:269**

**conny not calliou** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

DID YOU MANAGE TO CONVINCE LEVI

**Likes:4389 Replies:94 Retweets:186**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @con_manofficial

no but i’m with mikasa and armin’s coming. someone needs to look for eren he’s ran off again

**Likes:3748 Replies:312 Retweets:192**

**Sam** @erigamami 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @con_manofficial

THE FACT THAT SASHA SAID EREN RAN OFF AGAIN MEANS HE RUNS AWAY A LOT Y’ALL NEED TO KEEP HIM ON A LEASH OR SOMETHING I SWEAR

**Likes:38 Replies:17 Retweets:212**

**mrs yeager** @mikasaackerman ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @con_manofficial

Found him.

**Likes:3748 Replies:312 Retweets:192**

**-**

“Oi, Sash. Pass me one of those chips, will you?”

“Mhm- oh… yeah!” Sasha reached forward on the table, or as far as Mikasa’s grip on her hair would let her. Without turning back, she passed a handful up to her.

She then swung her phone into her hand and pressed her thumb on the button, unlocking it.

“The ringer on your phone is turned up so loud holy shit,”

“I swear all the screaming from filming the return to Shiganshina arc destroyed my hearing. How haven’t you burst an eardrum from all of Eren’s screaming?”

“I think I’m immune to it.”

Sasha leaned forward again, pulled Mikasa’s water bottle directly in front of her and propped her phone up, opening Instagram.

It had been Armin’s, hers and Historia’s idea to set up an Instagram account specifically for the Levi squad, but Sasha had kind of officially taken over as the founder and chief account runner. No one else had a problem with it, mind.

“Ready?”

Mikasa nodded, and Sasha hit the button.

_thelevisquad is live on Instagram!_

“Hello everyone! How y’all doing today?” Sasha said with a bright tone, smiling immensely. She reached forward and momentarily pushed the phone upwards, capturing Mikasa in the frame.

“Hiya!” She waved with her free hand and lifted Sasha’s ponytail with her other.

**Benchkid: WAIT DOES MIKASA DO SASHA’S HAIR FOR HER SCENES OMG THAT’S ADORABLE**

“She does. It started in season 1 and it’s tradition now!”

**edits.by.ap: mikasa looks so different without her scarf on I lowkey thought she always wore it**

“I have it with me, it’s a pain in the ass though.” She pulled the iconic red scarf off the back of one of the empty chairs and showed it to the camera, wrinkling her nose slightly. “It gets so sweaty… you know I had to wear this thing AT THE BEACH. Everyone else got off lucky but I had to stand there trying not to look like I was getting heatstroke.”

Sasha ducked as the red fabric fell in front of her.

“Ew! Don’t let that thing touch me, Mikasa. It’s disgusting.” She pushed it away, her face contorted into a look of slight horror.

“I know it is! And people wonder why I only ever wear it when I have to.”

**killersiren: i thought she’d have more than one?**

“She does. That one’s her favourite though. Well, other than the one she _stole_ from the costume department.”

“I didn’t steal it! They said I could have it! It wasn’t like the whole seashell situation!”

“ _THE SEASHELL SITUATION WAS ONE OF THE MOST ICONIC THINGS TO HAPPEN ON SET HOLY SHIT… THE FACT IT ONLY HAPPENED YESTERDAY AS WELL-“_

**kbqglow: we need to know what the seashell situation is now**

**lonelyheartsclub: YOU HAVE TO TELL US PLEASE GOD**

**fxffriends: it’s something to do with armin. it has to be.**

**adaxielol: theres no way armin would steal from props though lol**

The door swung open and Armin walked in, Annie in tow.

“He’s here now, get him to explain.” Mikasa said with a smirk, to an oblivious Armin and an unbothered Annie.

“Huh?”

“Mikasa brought up the seashell situation.”

Armin stifled a laugh as Annie rolled her eyes and sat down, laying back, barely in the frame.

“I’ll explain in a bit. It’s kind of a long story.”

The door banged open again and Conny and Jean stormed in.

“Why do you feel the need to try and break the door off it’s hinges?”

**amsvids: I always forget that these guys are literally in their twenties they act like children**

**fergie.bridge: I haven’t seen any bts of gabi and falco and the other warrior candidates but I bet their vibes match.**

Conny squinted and leaned forward, trying to take a look at the chat. The copious amount of people who had joined were bombarding the chat with questions and they were struggling to keep up.

“Oi- we are way more mature than the warrior candidates!”

  
Annie and Mikasa rolled their eyes in unison. That might apply to the two of them, but not much else could be said about the rest of their cast.

“Speaking of Gabi and Falco, Colt gave Falco his old phone and they made a TikTok account. And a youtube account. They said they were ‘vlogging’, so be careful. Me and Jean got cornered on the way here.”

“That must be why Eren’s ass isn’t here.”

“He’s probably _filming,_ guys. That’s where he was last time I checked.” Mikasa defended him, twisting a hair tie into Sasha’s hair and pulling the brunette ponytail tight against her skull.

**barret_honey: HAHA MIKASA EVEN SIMPS FOR EREN OUTSIDE OF AOT THAT’S SO FUNNY**

**gilbertwilbert10: they need to hurry and get together we’ve been waiting over seven years god**

**frozenbraincell: mikasa supports you on that one sad thing is eren is C L U E L E S S**

**bostonbaby: someone needs to slap some sense into him and make him realise the tension is too much**

The relentless questioning of the Levi squad cast was suddenly interrupted by a shouting and a pounding of feet in the hallway.

“Eren! Come back!” The voice was definitely Gabi’s.

“No! Nope.”

“Pleaseeeeee…”

“I don’t have a death wish, unlike you.”

The door was slammed open again. Hopefully the plaster wasn’t too damaged from the amount of times that door had been slammed today.

Eren burst through and pushed the door so violently shut that the cast winced slightly. That couldn’t be good for the wood.

“Those kids-“ He panted, pointing down the corridor despite it not being visible.

“I’ll tell you what Sasha, you better get in practise running away from that child. Gabi is fast as hell.” He looked up to see the shocked and panicked expressions painted on everyone’s faces.

“What’s wrong? You guys haven’t seen the script for next episode?” Mikasa buried her head in her hand. Jean and Conny clamped their hands over their mouths to prevent themselves bursting out with laughter. Sasha’s mouth hung open, Armin looked a little panicked and Annie was holding back a smirk.

He slowly realised what was going on. His eyes drifted over to Sasha’s open phone. The chat was moving at lightning speed, all the viewers determined to share their thoughts on Eren’s little slip up.

**11ack3rfan: DID EREN JUST-**

**Hafos82: trust eren to accidentally spoil something**

**pfubiwords: please say he didn’t-**

**azulights: I’ve gone temporarily deaf dw I didn’t hear anything**

“Shit. Shit. Oh my god- _why didn’t you warn me you were on live-_ “

“We thought you knew!”

A damage control plan was suddenly taken up. Sasha grabbed her phone so quickly she sent Mikasa’s water spilling everywhere.

“Ignore what Eren said. He’s stupid. Gabi’s had it out for me since we started filming because apparently it’s my fault she never has any snacks. Can’t possibly imagine where she got that from… ha… ha… anyways, it’s been fun, but we have to go now!! Byeeee-“ She said, trying to distract from Eren’s words as she ended the livestream.

“You complete and utter _twat_ , Eren Yeager.” Jean chastised, tipping his head back and running his hands through his hair. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, however.

“Like you’ve never spoiled anything before! It was an accident…”

“I’m not sure if they actually caught on, to be honest. You managed to keep it kind of ambiguous, but people are going to be speculating now. Well, it can’t be helped.” Said Mikasa with a sigh, before picking up her scarf and tapping him lightly on the shoulder as she walked out of the room.

“Like I said. Eren, you’re so oblivious it hurts.”

He groaned. How could he have been so stupid?

-

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

hope y’all enjoyed the live before! sorry we had to end it as soon as @erenyeageraot came in, we can’t trust him not to spoil shit

**Likes:19426 Replies:5919 Retweets:582**

**ereh** @erenyeageraot ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

What are you talking about I didn’t say anything

**Likes:4281 Replies:402 Retweets:142**

**Levi Ackerman** @leviackerman ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @erenyeageraot

What did he say this time

**Likes:6193 Replies:201 Retweets:403**

**not a horse** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

I thought we said we weren’t making a big deal out of it

**Likes:5402 Replies:152 Retweets:302**

**naomi** @totellyouthetruth 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

AHH I MISSED IT ARE YOU KIDDING

**Likes:821 Replies:43 Retweets:13**

**File explorer** @complimentarygood 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @totellyouthetruth

UGH SAME I’m literally so annoyed right now

**Likes:402 Replies:41 Retweets:3**

**Microsoft word user** @poppyrixoo 2h

Im so nervous for season 4 I have a feeling that the deaths are only gonna accelerate from here

**Likes:413 Replies:220 Retweets:402**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, its me again hahahaa.
> 
> Let me just say, thank you all so much for the support this fic has gotten already! It really means a lot :)
> 
> I think we can all agree that Eren is the most likely out of all of them to accidentally spoil some major plot points. I love him, but he's so oblivious at times.
> 
> And yes, the seashell situation will be addressed. Don't worry.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots they'd like to see, either drop them in the comments or you can dm me on Instagram @azulights.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x


	3. The seashell situation

Annie wasn’t lying when she said she’d missed being on set. The years she’d spent, waiting for her eventual comeback in season 4, felt kind of empty without the atmosphere. Of course she’d come to the production studios sometimes, but it wasn’t the same when she wasn’t acting.

The day she found out she came back in season 4, she was over the Moon. She’d practically moved back in overnight, despite her reappearance being much later in the season. She just couldn’t wait to be back with everyone again, to be perfectly honest.

Her on-screen persona may have seemed like an introverted and cold personality, barely showing an inkling of an emotion, however the real Annie was much more connected with the group. She still acted quiet and somewhat cool to outsiders, but deep down the others knew Annie truly did care for the cast, even if she didn’t outwardly show it.

There was a particular cast mate whom Annie did outwardly care for, at least not in front of the others, and that was Armin Arlert. Despite the slight onscreen disparity the two of them shared, they got on exceptionally well behind the scenes.

Maybe it was Arlert’s ability to get on with everyone. Or maybe it was Leonhart’s chance to be a bit less uptight and chilling. Or maybe it was the magnet like attraction that had formed between them that both of them had chosen to set aside for now.

Of course, both of them had realised this. They were far from stupid, yet they were both too timid to say anything about it to the other.

An unspoken bond had formed between the two of them though. Conveyed through lingering stares, lingering touches, hours spent talking over the phone. Inside jokes only they knew. Apparently to everyone else, they seemed like they were ‘together’. The cast members who made up the 104th cadet corps teased them relentlessly, often leaving Armin stuttering for a way to explain the nature of their relationship and Annie sporting a pissed off expression. Eagle eyed fans scoured cast interviews, behind the scenes footage and even actual scripted moments from the show to try and catch glances between the pairing.

It was no secret that the fandom shipped them relentlessly, the characters portrayed often sharing heart warming moments that left the viewers reeling for more. Maybe the slight barrier between Armin and Annie had been formed from the fans; sometimes they weren’t distinguished from their characters and their actions were associated with the ones written into fiction. Actually getting together would mean the shipping would only skyrocket from the point it was at now, and the pair were both a little less outgoing and open to it than the other members of the cast. Armin especially was always happy to interact with fans, but sharing the bond they had would mean exposing it to the world, and they weren’t quite sure of that yet.

Even so, neither of them could deny the fact that the bond connecting them was a little less on the platonic side of the spectrum.

So of course, Annie felt obliged to give Armin something to commemorate her official return to the production.

She wanted it to be meaningful. She wasn’t going to have it be something crappy and basic, because that wasn’t the way she liked to operate. Her mind wandered back to when she’d watch each new episode of the subsequent seasons with him, their own private premiers if you will.

Specifically, her mind recalled the moment the third season had ended, and the tangents he’d fondly gone on surrounding a particular moment.

_“That seashell prop is my favourite prop I’ve ever had.”_

_“Really? But it’s literally just a shell! God, Armin, you’re really turning into your character here.”_

_“No… no. It’s just that it ties everything together, you know?”_

_“I get that. I guess it’s like you’ve taken a chip from your character’s personality, and it’s representative of them.”_

_“It’s pretty too.”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“If I were able to pick any prop or piece of costume to take home, it would have to be the seashell.”_

_“I know exactly what you’d do with it.” Annie pointed at the shelf above the fireplace, already crammed with various keep sakes from different places._

_“…fair. I know you’d take the ring though, and you’d have someone give it to you, as a present. Or a proposal.” He said with a laugh._

_The young woman scoffed and rolled her eyes, before reaching over and shoving him in the side for good measure._

If only there was an easy way to obtain that specific seashell.

It wasn’t like it was the only one that had been made. There was actually a fairly large collection of identical replicas and other shapes and sizes. Just in case the original were to break, or go missing. 

Annie could _try_ and convince the prop department to get the shell but she wasn’t sure if her charisma was quite up to that. She wasn’t as good at the charming method of getting what she wanted. She was far more adept with the intimidation method, but it was a lengthy process and she was working with a small window of time.

Plus, if she let others in on her plan, it could be picked up by the wind of spiralling rumours and conspiracies, and this was something she’d prefer to keep a secret surprise for him.

Thankfully, due to her role, she’d been trained professionally in the art of stealth, just to make her acting seem even more authentic. Her natural gait always seemed a little suspicious too, so the rest of the cast had grown unaware to it due to them assuming she was just method acting or something along those lines.

All day, she had been meticulously planning while she watched the various scenes being shot, helping here and there with general things that needed attending to. Plus, the welcome chaos allowed her to slip away close to the end of the day while everyone was preoccupied to carry out her task.

It was around five when she decided to set her plan into action. She had around an hour before they wrapped for the day, so she had to make sure she was fast. Plus, it was a Friday. She wasn’t going to miss out on the usual Friday experiences shared by the cast either, she had to make everything seem as normal.

Annie had been watching the filming, but she’d recognised a chance to slip away and she seized it. Trying to come off as unsuspicious as possible, she walked through the bustling and busy corridors with her eyes trained expertly on the floor. Her heart rate had quickened slightly, and she could feel her stomach twisting with nerves a little bit, but she couldn’t tell whether this nervy reaction was due to her scheming to steal from props or the prospect of actually delivering the simple shell to the boy who she deeply cared about. She suspected it was a cocktail of both.

The props door lay at the end of the one of the corridors branching from the main filming area. It was kind of like the headquarters for filming, with a myriad of different sets occupying it. Annie much preferred filming off site however- in various places across the country, in special cases even abroad. It was good way to travel, and the best part was, she got to explore new places with her close friends.

She checked the corridor, to make sure there were no prying eyes that were going to catch her sneaking in, before pushing open the heavy door and entering the room. Bright florescent lights illuminated the rows and rows of heavy looking metal shelves, all ordered alphabetically and labelled with a different cast member’s name. A few people were milling around at this time- most likely hunting for various things they needed for various scenes, with prop assistants touching some of them up here and there. Trying to go unnoticed, the blonde turned on her heel and started briskly towards the “A” end of the hall. If anyone asked why she was here, she could easily play it off as if she were replacing an item of her own.

A few lone drifts of chatter could be heard floating around the space, odd words echoing through the spacious room. Due to it being close to the end of the day but not quite the last hour crush, it was eerily quiet, and Annie was weary of that. She thought she ought to be pressing her back against the wall or something, but that definitely came from watching too many action movies, and her stealth instructor for season 1 had advised her that just acting normally was the best way to get away with things.

Within a minute, she reached her destination. She skimmed her pale hands along the edge of her own shelf, slowing her pace to look at the various rings placed there. A small smiled played on her lips as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around her left finger, the memories of her iconic reveal replaying in her head. She didn’t have time for this though, she had to get on with the plan.

Armin’s shelf was notably more full than hers was. He did have a more prominent role than her though so it was expected. Amidst the piles of books, various ODM blades and bolo ties lay the fated seashell collection. A multitude lined the shelf, including the original, with replicas and dupes and also some assorted ones that didn’t resemble the original at all. She swallowed hard before reaching out and taking the original in her hand. If they’d made the replicas well enough, they wouldn’t even be able to tell that this particular one was missing. The shell had an odd texture, marred with uneven bumps that Annie ran her fingers along as she admired it for a moment. The moment was broken a second later by the noise of encroaching footsteps. Her hand closed around the object and she stuffed it into the pocket of her hoodie, rushing out as quickly as possible. She’d very nearly gotten caught.

She’d made it back to the place she was previously standing, watching, hoping to have been able to sneak away without anyone watching. Of course, she’d been naïve to think that her sudden disappearance would go unnoticed.

“Where the hell did you run off to?”

Annie snapped her head round to the left of her to the source of the voice. She was met by the steely and slightly unnerving stare of Levi Ackerman.

“I- why do you even need to know?”

“I was just wondering, god.” He raised his hand in mock surrender and shrugged a little bit. Annie discreetly ran her thumb over the shell in her pocket.

“I feel like I haven’t properly spoken to you in ages.” She suddenly piped up.

“Probably because we haven’t!” He replied with a slight laugh. He brought the cup he was holding to his mouth and sipped it slightly.

“Wait, you actually hold your cup like that? I thought it was just a character thing, or a joke…”

“It used to be exclusive to acting, but it’s kind of been ingrained as a habit.” He sighed slightly, regarding his odd grip over the top of the mug before focussing his glare back on the scene in front of them.

She stared at him for a second, before looking in the same direction as him. Her expression softened as she caught sight of Armin. Her hand subconsciously found the shell in her pocket and brushed her fingertips along it’s rough surface. Annie looked back over at him, catching his eye. His face immediately lit up into an idiotic grin at the sight of her.

“Cut! Armin, this is supposed to be a really serious scene. You just blew up a harbour.”

He shook his head bewildered and apologised profusely, standing back on the cross on the ground to retake the scene. Hange smiled over at him and raised a knowing eyebrow, resuming her place too.

“Someone has a bit of a thing for you.”

It was Annie’s turn to glare at Levi. He gestured towards the scene in front of them, laughing to himself before turning to face her.

“C’mon, don’t try and deny it. There’s something going on between you two, I can tell.”

Annie cursed under her breath. Were their mutual crushes on each other _that_ obvious that even Levi could pick something up? Or maybe she was underestimating Levi’s powers of reading people. Even so, she could feel an unmistakable warmth creeping up into her cheeks.

“Literally, what did I say?”

“I don’t know why you’re trying to talk, Ackerman. You’ve been staring at Hange this whole time.”

“We got married over a year ago, was that your best attempt at an argument?”

“ _That’s a wrap, everyone! Good work today!”_

Annie scowled and stalked away, turning on her heel and making a beeline towards Armin’s direction, ignoring Levi’s boasting and resisting the urge to flip him off. _That damn bastard always has to be right, hm?_

“Annie!” Armin exclaimed, as he rushed towards her, still in his costume from the scene. She smiled as she quickened her pace again, stopping just short of him. It was a bit of an awkward situation, the both of them stood there, not really knowing what to do. Annie searched his face with her eyes, before becoming conscious of the slight weight in her hoodie pocket again. _Oh, yeah. The shell._

Without even thinking it through first, she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, maybe a little harder than expected, based on his slight wince. Confusion was written all over his face, but he obliged as Annie started pulling him towards one of the adjacent corridors.

She half pushed him into one of the empty dressing rooms, coincidentally the one labelled with her name. She was half way through the process of moving all her stuff back in, but she hadn’t bothered completing it yet. She swung Armin round in front of her by the shoulders and grabbed his arm, pulling it out towards her.

“Close your eyes. I need to give you something.”

“Er- okay…” He obliged reluctantly and placed his other hand next to his already extended one gingerly.

Annie smiled and took the shell from her pocket before gently placing it in his hands. Once he felt the weight on his palms, he opened his eyes and they immediately widened, his mouth dropping into a perfect “O” shape.

“Annie… is this…? How- I- what?” He stuttered, a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks as he struggled to find the words to convey his feelings towards Annie’s surprise.

“It’s the shell we talked about. Kind of like an official thing because I’m back now, or whatever…” She said softly, bringing her hand to the back of her neck and scratching is as a distraction from the tension that was forming between them. She closed her eyes for a second, and next thing she knew, his arms were thrown around her neck and his warmth was enveloping her.

She was a little taken aback by the gesture, but even so, she was grateful for it, and she returned the hug, placing her hands on his back and pulling him close.

“Thank you. It’s good to have you back.” He murmured into her shoulder, smiling against the hoodie fabric. He then looked up and grinned.

“How the hell did you get your hands on it in the first place?”

She looked directly up into his eyes, hers containing a mischievous glint accompanied with the smirk that adorned her face.

“Oh! Well, thank you for going to such illegal lengths to get me a present!”

“It was nothing. And it’s not like anyone’s going to notice! Just, don’t tell anyone.”

“Mmkay.” Something was distracting him. Annie’s hand flew up to her cheek, worrying she had some dirt there or something. Instead, Armin pushed a stray blonde hair away from her face before leaning a little, hesitantly. Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at him again, searching his face for an answer, but instead of answering, the boy dipped his face towards her cheek and pressed a fleeting kiss to the soft skin of her face.

It was like a chemical reaction. An electric shock seemed to course through Annie’s body, racing down her spine and causing an ever so slight shiver to ravage her. She could feel her cheeks warming and she could only imagine that her face shared the same red hue as Armin’s did. His eyes were open in surprise, like he was surprised at himself for the sudden and bold move he made, and the cogs were turning in his brain. They were trying to comprehend what he’d just done, the now status of their relationship, and what to say next. He’d made things even more complicated than they were before.

He clutched Annie’s present tighter, stepping back from her a little bit.

“It’s a Friday.”

“And?”

“We’re going to get ice-cream with everyone, like we do every week-“

“Oh yeah.”

Annie nodded, remembering the tradition that she’d enjoyed partaking in while filming season 1. Her eyes couldn’t stop drifting to his lips though. She didn’t know why, nor did she know why she leaned forward and briefly brushed her lips against his, before taking his hand and leading him from her dressing room.

“We should probably go find them, so we don’t miss out on that ice-cream.”

-

 **sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

ITS ICE CREAM FRIDAY PEOPLE

ps my favourite day of the week

**Likes:12492 Replies:201 Retweets:381**

**JEAN BOY** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

YALL NEED TO HURRY UP I’M CRAVING IT

**Likes:5821 Replies:592 Retweets:520**

**Conny aka lord voldemort** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha @jeankirstein

@arminarlert @mikasaackerman @yeagererenaot @annieleonhart @misspieckfinger WE ARE WAITING IMPATIENTLY

**Likes:4832 Replies:412 Retweets:491**

**Mrs yeager** @mikasaackerman ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha @jeankirstein @con_manofficial

A)why did you feel the need to tweet us

  1. B) calling us would be so much easier
  2. C) we’re waiting by the cars for you
  3. D) where the hell are annie and armin



**Likes:3875 Replies:182 Retweets:582**

**armin** **🌊** @arminarlert ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha @jeankirstein @con_manoffical @mikasaackerman

We’re coming now!

**Likes:4920 Replies:232 Retweets:593**

**-**

“Fridays are my favourite day of the week. And I’m just saying that because it’s the end of the week. The devil works hard but we work harder but at least the weekly ice-cream makes up for it.”

“Sash, how the fuck do you have ice cream all around your mouth. Slow down, Jesus christ.”

“Jean-boy, you do too. From the looks of things, you’ve managed to get it smeared across Pieck’s face as well.”

“Shut up.”

Pieck wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and pulled it back, nothing appearing on it.

“Nope, I’m all good.”

“Are you sure? I can check for you…” Jean grabbed Pieck’s face lightly and pulled it closer, examining it for any ice cream that could’ve melted there. Upon finding none, he smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“If you two keep necking it I’m gonna lose my appetite.”

“Shut up, Conny.”

Annie and Armin were sat a little bit further away from the four of them, sitting next to each other on the cliff top and admiring the sunset. An orange glow bathed them, spreading to their almost touching shoulders and almost interlaced fingers.

Mikasa was laying on her stomach, engaging in a random yet animated conversation with Eren, who was sprawled out on his back, his forearms propping him up and his ice cream slowly melting in a tub next to him. Armin occasionally interjected with his opinions, and Annie also shared some thoughts.

All was calm, and normal, and pretty peaceful save for Jean, Sasha, Conny and Pieck’s lighthearted bickering.

Mikasa’s phone started ringing. She picked it up, pressed it to her ear for a second and immediately put it on speaker.

_“Any of you lot been in props today?”_

Levi’s voice questioned as they all fell silent.

“No, I don’t think so. How come?”

_“I dunno, just heard something about a missing prop or something. It’s not a big deal, just one of the shells has disappeared. They don’t really care, just want to know what happened with it. It’s not exactly like they haven’t got a ton of replicas and shit. Anyway, see ya.”_

He hung up, and the group looked around each other in slight confusion.

“Well that was random.”

“I’d say,”

Annie stole a glance at Armin, who’s hand tightened around hers instinctively.

“I wanna know what happened with it now. I’ve literally been shooting all day though, I haven’t even had a chance to go to props.”

Armin cleared his throat, Annie glanced at him by the corner of her eye. He hadn’t really thought this through, and now every single pair of eyes in the group was fixated on him, begging for an answer.

“I stole it and gave it to Armin.” Annie stated coolly, her face remaining unmoving while a flurry of butterflies stirred in her stomach. Eren’s eyes widened in shock, while Mikasa’s mouth fell open, and Jean winked over at them. Conny and Sasha shared a knowing look.

“So… are you two…?”

They looked at each other. They hadn’t explicitly confirmed the status of their relationship with each other, but if the seashell present and the kiss and the very close proximity between the two of them as of current was anything to go by, they were together. In that sense.

Armin blushed a little bit and Annie rolled her eyes, albeit tightening her grip on his hand.

“There’s no point denying it. You literally act like a couple, and that literally proves it. I don’t make the rules.”

“I can’t get over the fact _Annie stole the seashell prop for Armin that’s so cute-_ “

Mikasa stared at Eren, as if she were trying to drop hints or something.

“WE HAVEN’T TAKEN THE FRIDAY PHOTO YET OH MY GOD GUYS-“

-

 **sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

weekly ice cream Friday photo incoming

[IMAGE]

(Image description- Sasha and Conny stood back to back, pointing finger guns. Jean and Pieck sat down, Jean’s arm wrapped around Pieck’s shoulders. Eren sideways on the floor in front of Jean and Pieck, Mikasa sat next to him laughing. Annie and Armin stood by Sasha and Conny, shoulders touching.)

**Likes:15826 Replies:583 Retweets:684**

**aceofspades** @theoneandonly 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

I don’t care what anyone else says the #jeanpiku is strong with this one

**Likes:584 Replies:102 Retweets:394**

**Muggle born** @suitcase1020 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

I’D LITERALLY SELL MY SOUL TO BE A PART OF THIS GROUP I’M NOT KIDDING

**Likes:57 Replies:39 Retweets:123**

**breakeven** @raizvko 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

Everyone is talking about the #eremika and #jeanpiku BUT DO YALL SEE HOW CLOSE ARMIN AND ANNIE ARE?? #aruani CONFIRMED??

**Likes:283 Replies:85 Retweets:126**

**armin arlert stan society** @hcold2056 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

I’m lactose intolerant but id brave the ice cream purely because I want to know what their conversations are like

**Likes:320 Replies:106 Retweets:105**

**Shelbly** @shelbydemon1 2h

 **Replying to:** @blousesasha

I dunno if this is me being suspicious or is there something going with armin and annie?

  * Annie’s back on set with them, she must come back this season (manga readers know 😎)
  * Previous tweets from all of them prove armin and annie were together
  * LOOK HOW CLOSE THEY ARE IN THAT PHOTO SASH POSTED
  * People who are up to date with the manga know that armin and annie have a ton of moments to come in season 4



Are we getting canon in the show AND irl #aruani ?? If so please excuse me while I implode

**Likes:1204 Replies:506 Retweets:566**

**-**

_A week later_

**ARMIN AND HITCH MESSAGE THREAD**

**Armin-** hey hitch, just wondering, how easy is it to convince the prop guys to keep stuff? I’m asking you because I know how many props you’ve kept lol

**Hitch-** ooh it’s pretty easy, you just have to ask them and they usually let you! what are you planning to nick?

**Armin-** I wanna see if I can get one of annies rings from season 1

**Hitch-** OMG THAT’S THE CUTEST SHIT EVER I’LL HELP YOU I’M IN TOMORROW

**Armin-** tyyyyyy

“Hey! Armin!”

Armin was sat at one of the tables when Hitch approached him, whispering but very loudly. He’d roped her into his plan to get Annie one of the rings, because he knew she was an expert in managing to convince the people who worked with them to give them one. If he were more confident, he would’ve tried the same method that worked for Annie, but he was too nervous too. Even if it was for her.

And that’s how he spent his lunchbreak watching Hitch put her powers of persuasion to good use.

“Can I keep one of Annie’s rings?”

“Hitch, why? You literally have so many random props at this point, are you reselling them on ebay or something?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was, to be perfectly honest.”

Armin watched as she leaned over towards them and dropped her voice. Or at least tried to. Hitch wasn’t very good at being quiet, or discreet for that matter.

“It’s not actually for me to keep this time, Armin put me up to this do to my notoriety. He wants to give it to Annie as a present.” She stepped back a little and raised her voice again.

“Please?”

-

Thanks to Hitch’s help, he’d managed to obtain the ring. But now he was stressing over a different complication within the situation.

Actually giving it to her.

He remembered the way she had so effortlessly pulled him aside and given him it, without getting all flustered or anything. It was smooth, and he could only dream of delivering it to her without making a massive deal out of it. He was sure Annie hadn’t stressed over what she was going to say, situations if he accidentally dropped it, or lost it, but he just wanted it to be perfect.

It was around half four in the afternoon when he decided to put his plan into motion.

Annie was outside, talking with some of their fellow cast mates. He took a deep breath before exiting the studio into the harsh sunlight, walking across the grass towards her. He sidled up to her and laced their fingers together.

“Hiyaa…”

“What do you want?” She responded back, turning away from the group and towards him, smiling a little.

“Come with me for a second?”

Annie obliged and followed his lead, their hands still knotted together as they walked. With his free hand, Armin rolled the ring in between his fingers, the cool metal almost stinging his warm fingertips as he mentally prepared himself on how he was going to give it to her.

He was definitely overthinking this. If she could read his mind, she’d be laughing at the stress he was internally fighting. The mental image of her laughing tugged the corners of his lips into a smile.

“What are you smiling about now?”

“Oh! Just- erm…”

“Spit it out!”

Armin looked over his shoulder to check whether they were out of earshot from the rest of the group before gently turning her around to face him.

“Close your eyes.”

She obliged, and Armin tenderly took her hand in his. He pulled the ring from his pocket with a shaking hand and slipped it onto her finger, before holding it. She opened her eyes and grinned, pulling him into a tight hug and resting her newly accessorised hand on his cheek.

“I just thought I’d get you something. Because you got me the seashell.”

“Did you steal it?”

“I was going to, but I chickened out and ended up getting Hitch to help me ask the prop assistants.” He said with a light laugh, blushing slightly.

“Classic,” She said with a smile, before tilting his chin down to hers and kissing him. A kiss that would linger for a long time afterwards.

“Thank you. I love it, I really do.”

-

“Oi! Gabi! Did you manage to take the photo?”

“Better, Falco. I got a video.”

“Ace.”

Unbeknownst to the couple, Gabi and Falco had been discreetly spying on the two of them, ready and waiting with Colt’s old phone to capture the moment.

-

 **gabi & falco share this account** @falcogabi ✓ 2h

@annieleonhart @arminarlert

[VIDEO]

**Likes:23604 Replies:2457 Retweets:2813**

**annabel** @sfforrest 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

HE GAVE HER A RING- I BELIEVE IN LOVE AGAIN #aruani

**Likes:468 Replies:283 Retweets:523**

**May mae** @pleasemaei 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

DUHPFJFEFF I CAN’T RN IM SO IN LOVE WITH THEM #aruani

**Likes:603 Replies:127 Retweets:394**

**Proud ravenclaw** @kittymisaam 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

Thank you falco and gabi for your service you will forever be appreciated #aruani

**Likes:238 Replies:68 Retweets:164**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

I KNEW IT #aruani

**Likes:4920 Replies:723 Retweets:854**

**JEAN BOY** @jeankirstein ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

I feel elite having known this was going on two days before everyone else #aruani

**Likes:8463 Replies:394 Retweets:743**

**Eren yeager** @yeagererenaot ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

Gwon armin #aruani

**Likes:9203 Replies:930 Retweets:1294**

**armin** **🌊** @arminarlert ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @falcogabi

@annieleonhart whoops…

**Likes:4920 Replies:723 Retweets:854**

**ANNIE L** @annieleonhart ✓ 2h

🤍

[IMAGE]

(Image description- undistinguishable hands holding, one of the hands wearing a silver ring.)

**Likes:26432 Replies:3976 Retweets:4653**

**Hange supremacy** @azulights1122 2h

 **Replying to:** @annieleonhart

AHHHHHH NO THOUGHTS JUST THEM

**Likes:2934 Replies:201 Retweets:838**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is very much a self-indulgent valentines Aruani oneshot with a dash of Jeanpiku and a smidgen of Levihan to feed my soul. 
> 
> I love gabi and falco and you can't convince me they wouldn't do this.
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all- I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FIC HAS 1K HITS AND 100+ KUDOS ALREADY IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD ILY 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram,
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM 
> 
> azulights x


	4. Mikasa Ackerman is cooler than all of us

_MIKASA ACKERMAN IS COOLER THAN ALL OF US_

By Lana Anderson

**From the moment Mikasa Ackerman landed on our screens, red scarf whipping in the wind as she massacred titans left right and centre, fans have been obsessed. She’s been ruling the 104 th cadet corps and proving her title as humanity’s second strongest since season 1, and we’re all waiting with baited breath for her season 4 return.**

**Through it all, Mikasa manages to protect the ones she loves, despite losing her parents so young and watching as her home town lay rampage to the wrath of the titans. She’s also pretty lethal with swords.**

**Attack On Titan was Mikasa’s very first acting experience, unlike other members of the cast, however needless to say her performance never falters to stun us, even all the years after her debut. What’s even more incredible to consider is the fact Mikasa still graduated high school last year despite her fully fledged acting career bleeding into a good portion of her life. We wouldn’t expect anything less from the woman who plays humanity’s second strongest soldier in the seemingly endless battles of AOT.**

**LANA ANDERSON-** Tell us how you landed your role.

**MIKASA ACKERMAN-** I was about thirteen or fourteen I think when they started auditioning people for season 1, and my mum just kind of signed me up for it. I remember being so scared like going in, but the audition obviously went better than I expected! Eren had already been cast like a few weeks before, and then I got called back to do a screentest with him. We clicked really well and I think it was partly down to our chemistry that I got the role, and here I am six years later!

**ANDERSON-** What was your reaction when you found out?

**ACKERMAN-** I didn’t find out until like five hours later! My mum literally sent me off to school and came back home to this missed phone call, and she picked me up like nothing had happened and then just told me. I’m pretty sure I was in shock.

**ANDERSON-** Obviously, you have this iconic piece of clothing that you keep on you at all times. What’s it really like wearing that scarf?

**ACKERMAN-** I know I’m supposed to have this really special connection with the scarf and the story behind it is beautiful, but I’m pretty sick of it at this point. People don’t appreciate how hot the scout uniforms are anyway, and on top I have to wear that scarf. It’s fine in winter but I literally had to wear it at the beach. I HAVE TO WEAR IT WHILE I DO ALL OF MY STUNTS. I love the look but the neck sweat is real.

**ANDERSON-** Most people know at this point that your character names on the show are your actual names- is that helpful or does it get confusing at times?

**ACKERMAN-** Sometimes it can get a little bit confusing, but honestly, I think it helps us get into character.

**ANDERSON-** Does that mean you are actually related to Levi and is Eren actually related to Zeke?

**ACKERMAN-** Me and Levi are related, yes. We’re distant cousins I’m pretty sure, so not close, but the connection is there. As for Eren and Zeke, they aren’t actually related, but Zeke is really into method acting so he’s basically taken up the surname Yeager.

**ANDERSON-** Speaking of family, who plays your parents?

**ACKERMAN-** It depends really, on acting experience and stuff. My mum actually played my mum in the one episode she was in, but the other guy wasn’t my actual dad. Eren’s mum played Carla Yeager though.

**ANDERSON-** Do side characters and extras use their names too?

**ACKERMAN-** Again, it does depend on the person. But, most of the time they just keep their names for ease.

**ANDERSON-** In your opinion, what was the hardest scene to film?

**ACKERMAN-** For me, it had to be the scene in season 3 part 2 when Levi had to decide between Erwin and Armin. We were shooting for it for about a week because it was so hard to film. I think that’s the most any of us have ever cried shooting, purely because it was so emotionally taxing. There’s so many bloopers of us either just bursting into tears or laughing to try and make it a little more light hearted just to keep us sane. It felt real, you know? I can’t imagine what it’s like to actually be in that position and have to choose who lives and who dies.

**ANDERSON-** I don’t think there was a dry eye watching that moment. On the complete other side of the spectrum, have there been any moments that were really fun to film?

**ACKERMAN** \- Back in season 1, all of the really wholesome moments of the 104th bonding were fun to film, because it was pretty authentic. We were pretty much just put in a room with food and drinks and were basically told to “have fun”. That’s what it was like for the feast before we went back to Shiganshina, so I have to say those were the most fun in terms of bonding to film. Any scene with ODM gear is fun too, because it’s all real!

**ANDERSON-** Speaking of ODM gear, what’s it actually like?

**ACKERMAN-** Of course there is a little bit of movie magic that goes into those scenes, however most of it is real. And it’s us as well, we all like to do our own stunts as it’s an experience for starters and it makes the continuity more fluid. We had to properly train to learn how to use it and it’s really tough. It looks so effortless, but it’s really difficult.

**ANDERSON-** How was everyone at picking it up initially?

**ACKERMAN-** We were all very different levels of skill at first. It definitely makes it easier if you’ve had any kind of dance, gymnastic or other formal sport training. It was annoying how fast Historia picked it up, but she’s a part-time rhythmic gymnast, so she already had the flexibility and strength to do it. Armin, Levi, Hange and Erwin have all done musical theatre so they were pretty fast at learning too. I was actually one of the worst! It takes a lot of core strength that I had to build up, so yes, those abs are real.

**ANDERSON-** Oh wow, it sounds intense! How long were you training for?

**ACKERMAN-** I think it was about 3 months total.

**ANDERSON-** Woah, that seems really intense. Do you find yourself getting recognised a lot?

**ACKERMAN-** Oh, definitely. Out of all the cast, me, Eren, Armin and Levi probably get recognised the most, but everyone gets their fair share of notices. It’s not every time I’m out and about, but its pretty frequent.

**ANDERSON-** And how is that? Getting recognised and interacting with fans?

**ACKERMAN-** I’m a pretty introverted person, but I love talking to people if I’m approached by them. If they come over to me, I’d try and get a photo with them if I had the chance. Unfortunately, I’m a very busy person so sometimes there simply isn’t time!

**ANDERSON-** You just mentioned you were pretty introverted, and so is your onscreen persona. Do you find that everyone’s characters are similar to how they actually act in real life?

**ACKERMAN-** Sasha and Conny act literally the exact same. If not louder, to be honest. Jean is more laidback than you’d expect, and contrary to popular belief, him and Eren are really close. Levi is a lot nicer than how he acts on the show and Hange isn’t as crazy, but she’s just as enthusiastic. Armin is literally so sweet, he acts so much like on screen Armin, it’s insane. Eren is a lot more light hearted and he’s also really funny, I think he’s picked that up from hanging around Jean a lot. People don’t really know this about Historia, but she’s British, so she swears so much. It’s funny seeing her being so mild-mannered on the show and yet behind the scenes she’s cussing all of us out. I haven’t heard anyone swear as much as she does, it’s hilarious. Ymir acts the same as she does on AOT.

**ANDERSON-** Speaking of Eren, what do you think of your onscreen relationship? How do you think things are going to end up between you two?

**ACKERMAN-** In the timeline, season 4 comes four years after the end of season 3. In season 2 there was that huge moment with the confession on the battlefield, but we haven’t really seen much development in their relationship from there. In season 4, the two of them are definitely growing apart, but all of the scouts are growing apart from Eren, due to the circumstances. There are some massive decisions Mikasa has had to make in this season, and some truths regarding Eren that’s definitely damaged their relationship a lot. Sorry Eremika shippers!

**ANDERSON-** That’s pretty sad to hear! Even so, that kind of makes me even more excited to see what’s going to happen in season 4! You just mentioned how your on screen relationship is suffering this season, but what is it like with Eren behind the scenes?

**ACKERMAN-** We are very good friends. We have been from the beginning as well. I think it was because both of us felt a little out of place, as both of us made our debuts on AOT, so we kind of stuck to each other. We also have had loads of moments acting together, so it makes sense that we get on so well.

**ANDERSON-** Sorry if I’m getting a little personal here, but is there anything more than just friendship between you and Eren? There’s been a lot of speculation online, and obviously you have chemistry in the show, but what about IRL? Is there something more to your “Mrs Yeager” name on Twitter?

**ACKERMAN-** Ah, it’s fine. Both of us are just really close friends at the moment, there isn’t anything else to say on it really. Even if we were together in that way, I don’t think either of us would say so for a while, because sometimes stuff can get kind of weird on social media. I like using Twitter and Instagram and stuff to interact with fans sometimes, or just to kind of announce what I’m up to from time to time, but for the most part I tend to steer clear of announcing massively personal stuff about myself online. The Mrs Yeager thing was actually done as a joke, I was put up to it and I’m not one to back down from a bet!

**ANDERSON-** Now that you’ve brought it up, what is your stance on social media? I know it kind be a bit of a divided topic.

**ACKERMAN-** It’s different for everybody in the cast. Like, Conny and Sasha are SO active on Twitter, they’re always on it in breaks or while getting hair and makeup done, but they do it because they really like talking to the fandom and it’s kind of normal for them? Annie literally barely posts on Twitter or Instagram or whatever, but when she does it’s always really cryptic and something to do with upcoming events in the show, so you always see these theorist fans trying to rip apart the double meaning of her liking someone’s tweet or something. As for me, I kind of have a bit of a love-hate relationship with it all. I sometimes post and stuff just to keep people updated on what I’m doing, and every so often I’ll tweet or something and interact with the fandom a little bit, but other than that, I prefer to kind of stay away from it because it can be pretty toxic. I also like to keep stuff regarding my life outside acting private, like my family and my schooling and what not, I’ll talk about it on interviews and stuff, but it’s when people start prying or stalking when it makes me uncomfortable.

For the most part, everyone is really sweet, but sometimes things can get a bit out of hand. Like, sometimes people send death threats to us if we’ve killed a likeable character or something, and that’s pretty messed up. Also, being sexualised! AOT does a great job of making us women seem really strong and as people with actual personalities and struggles instead of just making us into objects or love interests. Sometimes the creepier part of the fandom doesn’t get the memo, that up until literally last year, WE WERE MINORS, and there was some weird stuff regarding fanart and creepy comments especially regarding us girls. Thankfully that was addressed properly and there hasn’t been anymore of that, but it was a scary time.

My one last gripe about the internet and our show is the toxic shippers. I get shipping different people on screen, I do it too, as do most of the cast, but people can be a bit weird and aggressive regarding IRL relationships between us. I’m gonna use Jean as an example, I know us two get shipped quite a lot and he also gets shipped with Marco pretty often too, but people need to separate that from him as a person! He posted something with Pieck and people were getting pressed that they’re dating, because they ship their characters with other people! They took it like champs though, you have to appreciate that.

**ANDERSON-** Yeah, I totally get that. I think along all that you mentioned something about school? We know you graduated last July, but what was getting an education while also playing a major role in one of the biggest current TV shows like for you?

**ACKERMAN-** It got very hard to juggle at times, not gonna lie. I was doing schoolwork whenever I had breaks in the day, and that seemed weird at first, but I got used to it over time. I went from being in a classroom 9 til 3 to practically teaching myself, but it hasn’t been all that bad and I’ve officially graduated now!

**ANDERSON-** That’s great to hear! We know season 4 is the final season of AOT, so what are your plans for after the show reaches its finale?

**ACKERMAN-** I might look at going to college, but I’m also pretty interested in acting in other things. I’ve also had a few modelling opportunities over the years which I’ve thoroughly enjoyed, so I might also go down the modelling route.

**ANDERSON-** Just before you go, can you drop any hints as to when we will be seeing you in the new season?

**ACKERMAN-** Soon. Very soon.

_ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 4 IS NOW AIRING._

-

**Mrs yeager** @mikasaackerman ✓ 2h

just had an interview with @glamourmagazine !! check it out here for some behind the scenes info and more – glamourmagazine.com/tv/why-mikasa-ackerman-is-cooler-than-all-of-us/

**Likes:18492 Replies:7274 Retweets:1746**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

YES QUEEN GO OFF

**Likes:3657 Replies:985 Retweets:826**

**Tolerating it rn** @coconutty_ 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

So no one was gonna tell me @thehistoriareiss is as vulgar as they come? Or was I just supposed to find this out on my own?

**Likes:729 Replies:165 Retweets:298**

**electra heart** @ackeruvy 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

did anyone else tear up when she was talking about the weirdos sexulising the cast and forcing their ships onto them IRL? thats some sad shit yall

**Likes:1723 Replies:642 Retweets:474**

**ana** @ana_pingu 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman @ackeruvy

Its so heartbreaking knowing they have to go through that because of some creeps. I’m glad she spoke out about it though, I think I love her even more. She’s such a queen.

**Likes:373 Replies:82 Retweets:124**

**WAIT FOR IT** @footnotesinthestoryofyourlife 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

SO I WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT THAT ARMIN LEVI HANGE AND ERWIN ARE MUSICAL THEATRE ACTORS OMG WHAT WILL I DO WITH THIS INFORMATION

ALSO WHICH ROLES DID THEY PLAY HELP

**Likes:563 Replies:174 Retweets:75**

**armin arlert stan society** @azulights 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman @footnotesinthestoryofyourlife

@thehistoriareiss too. historia was cosette on les mis when she was little, armin has been gavrouche in les mis too, i know levi and hange were on hamilton and heathers together and forgive me if i’m wrong but erwin was phantom in potp?

**Likes:937 Replies: 382 Retweets:594**

**BATMAN** @glbateman__ 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman @footnotesinthestoryofyourlife @azulights

Levi played JD in heathers and was in the ensemble for Hamilton, Hange played Mrs Fleming and was a swing for Veronica in heathers, she was the bullet in Hamilton.

**Likes:829 Replies: 256 Retweets:560**

**lindsay** @svturnsvs 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman @footnotesinthestoryofyourlife @azulights @glbateman

PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I LOSE MY MIND HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS INFORMATION??? THE CAST IS SO TALENTED EXCUSE ME?!?!?

**Likes:93 Replies: 57 Retweets:123**

**Jean Kirstein simp** @currygowow 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

Mikasa is so under appreciated I swear to god.

**Likes:739 Replies:521 Retweets:453**

**Ayat <3** @xaayat_xx 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

Can yall imagine the power mikasa would hold if she actually went into modelling? She’d be even more badass

**Likes:874 Replies:285 Retweets:490**

**wowee** @hangessupremacy 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

SHE’S RETURNING SOON EVERYONE STRAP IN

**Likes:927 Replies:649 Retweets:355**

**Colt pls be my valentine** @eremikain4k 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

From what mikasa said about eren separating from the scouts… im scared.

**Likes:174 Replies:93 Retweets:168**

**chin** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

@misspieckfinger apparently we’re champs-

**Likes:6348 Replies:1743 Retweets:1860**

**effective at vertical manoeuvring** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @mikasaackerman

TRUER WORDS HAVE NEVER BEEN SPOKEN EVER BY ANYONE

Prove me wrong I dare you

**Likes:3855 Replies:1286 Retweets:1636**

**-**

“I really liked your interview.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I thought I'd try something different and do a character magazine interview- I'll slot these occasionally just for some insight on the different characters.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all AGAIN- THIS FIC IS GETTING LOADS OF SUPPORT AND IM SO GRATEFUL TY
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram,
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x


	5. Sasha and Niccolo

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

an incredibly fine man has made his way onto set today and I don’t know what to do please send help/his instagram

**Likes:21394 Replies:7129 Retweets:1039**

**WINGMAN MODE** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

Just go talk to him ffs

**Likes:16839 Replies:4824 Retweets:823**

**jean k** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha

You are sat about 30 feet away from him just get off your lazy ass and introduce yourself

**Likes:14843 Replies:3206 Retweets:583**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @jeankirsteinofficial

I’M SCARED CAN ONE OF YOU DO IT

**Likes:13859 Replies:5492 Retweets:930**

**armin** @arminarlert ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @jeankirsteinofficial

They followed through with those threats and now Sasha is being dragged towards him against her will.

**Likes:15296 Replies:3965 Retweets:727**

**-**

“Get your hands off of me, bastards!”

“This is for your own good. Now stop resisting, you are making yourself look like an idiot!”

Sasha scowled, yet obliged. She stopped trying to pull her arms from her best friends’ grasps as they tugged her towards the tall, blonde haired man stood talking to a few of the extras at the corner of square they were currently filming in.

Tall, brick buildings made up the area, and the sun was blazing above them all. A stage was being assembled at towards the back of the area as wooden tiered seating was piling in. Gabi, Falco, Udo, Zofia and a few extras were currently filming a scene, so Sasha reminded herself to stop complaining at the two boys as she was dragged across the area.

As soon as they were in his vicinity, Jean and Conny shoved her right towards him, before running off to leave her alone with him. Sasha turned back towards them and her face contorted into a mixture of anger and “please dear god help me, I’m too awkward for this” as she stuck her middle finger up at the two of them.

“Hi…?”

She cursed under her breath, plastered on a wide smile and tried to force the pink dusting from her cheeks as she turned to face him.

“Hi.”

“It’s Sasha, right?”

“Yep! And you are…?”

“Niccolo.”

He extended his hand towards her and she took it reluctantly, before he grasped it tight and shook it politely.

“What brings you here, young man?” She asked with a smirk. If she had actually started to try and learn her lines, maybe she would know. But she hadn’t, because she couldn’t really be bothered as of now.

“Well, I’m on a film set, the same film set that I’m going to be on for a while. Probably not this particular one, though.” He said, looking up and gesturing at the buildings and then looking over to the stage.

“I’m assuming you are going to play a new character, then. I would ask which one, but I actually haven’t read the manga past this episode, yet. I don’t like spoiling myself.” She said with a laugh, training her eyes diligently on his face.

Seeing him up close, rather than from a distance, she congratulated herself on managing to make out his attractive appearance. His features were defined yet soft, they suited his face well. His hair was a dusty blonde colour, not tidy but not messy either. Plus, he had greeted her so politely yet with a hint of humour…

She cursed herself for having half her costume on, with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and simple makeup caking her face. She secretly wished that the sun could be used as a reason why her face felt remarkably warm.

“Sasha?”

“Oh, sorry. Just got a little distracted. You were saying?”

“It seems to me like we are going to be in a few scenes together, or at least mentions of each other. Apparently, our characters were in love or something?”

Sasha stopped dead in her tracks and she felt her heart leap into her throat. This was exactly the opposite of what she needed to hear. But a part of her was glad, _thankful, **delighted,**_ that he was going to be her co-star and love interest of sorts.

“Really?” She said, her face subconsciously pulling her lips into a smirk. It was like her body could sense her attraction to this man and was trying to make her embarrass herself further in front of him.

“It seems so.” _Goddamnit, the bastard had caught wind of the flirting. And his charming ass was reciprocating it._

“Have you seen the show?” She blurted out suddenly, having completely lost her train of thought due it being completely trampled on by his unavoidable magnetism.

“Of course I have!” He leaned a bit closer, dropping his voice to be a little quieter. “I’ve got to say, you’ve been my favourite since season 1.”

“No!” She said sarcastically, throwing her head back and lightly punching him in the arm.

His hand grasped the spot where she had hit him and he winced a little. Her eyes widened and she immediately reached out. She pressed her hand against his arm and rubbed it softly.

“Crap! Crap… I’m sorry.”

“Sasha.”

“I didn’t mean to hit you that hard! Dammit-“

“Sasha!”

“And if I- huh?”

“I was joking. It’s nice to see that you care, though.”

She buried her face in her hand and half laughed, half groaned, at her uncanny ability to embarrass herself. Her hand remained grazing his arm.

-

“Odds on Sasha getting with Niccolo.”

“I’m not betting on Sasha’s love life again, Conny. You know as well as me that it’s going to end up badly because that woman cannot flirt if her life depended it on it.”

“I don’t know how you’re talking Jean. I’m still convinced the reason Pieck asked you out is because you paid her.”

“Oi!”

“Guys… things aren’t looking good. Sasha just did her classic ‘punch them when I don’t know what else to say’ move.” Armin suddenly piped up, squinting towards the pair.

“God help us all.”

-

“And so, basically, I couldn’t actually split the potato in half for the life of me. I had to dig my nails so far into it to actually be able to get a good grip on it. My hands probably still smell of that potato.” Sasha laughed, leaning back her head and bringing the beer bottle to her lips again. But, before she could take a sip, Niccolo grasped her hand and brought it to his face.

“You’re wrong. It doesn’t.”

“Are you sure?” She tugged her hand from his grip gently and sniffed it. “Oh. You were right.”

The day of filming had concluded. After their introduction to one and other, the two of them had been discreetly stealing the odd glance at each other. Discreet to them, anyway. They’d both been too distracted to tell if anyone had caught wind of the prolonged eye contact.

The first conversation had quickly escalated, landing them in their current spot. The two of them, sitting on the edge of Niccolo’s back porch, drinking beer and sharing various stories. They were sat in incredibly close proximity to each other, too.

“Sasha?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re cool. I’m glad I met you today.”

“I like you too.”

“Hm?”

“I said, _I like you too._ ”

“I never said I liked you in the first place.”

“Then why are you holding my hand and looking at me like that, idiot.”

Niccolo glanced down. She was right, their hands were very much intertwined. He glanced back up, his eyes locking on hers. How exactly was he looking at her? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he must’ve been looking at in _some_ kind of way, because he tended to do that when he liked someone in _that_ way. What way, exactly? Love? Maybe the alcohol was messing with his mind.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at his slightly bewildered expression. She shuffled closer to him. She was convinced, it must’ve been the alcohol bringing up this newfound confidence to the surface. No matter how she felt about him, she wouldn’t dare to push the boundaries this far, on their first meeting. Then again, her feelings towards him were pretty clear, unlike her mind. She’d only just met him, but she was pretty convinced she was in love with him.

She grinned and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face far closer to hers. He seemed surprised, but not in an unwelcome way. She took this as a cue to make contact, brushing her lips against his as she reached forward and cupped his cheek in her hand gently.

After getting over the immediate shock of her advances, he accepted it, and returned it, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms loosely around her neck.

She sighed a little.

-

**104 TH GC**

**MIKASA-** does anyone know where sasha went after shooting today

**CONNY-** she was talking to that new guy niccolo last time i saw her

**EREN-** WHAT WAS SHE SAYING

**CONNY-** i don’t know but shes disappeared off somewhere with him

**EREN-** please tell me she was doing her best attempt at flirting

**REINER-** kinda pissed off me and eren were holed up in that basement that whole time

**JEAN-** trust me she was and it was tragic

**ARMIN-** the worst part is he was actually falling for it.

**CONNY-** jean would you like to take up my betting offer again its still open

**JEAN-** no i’m still convinced she’s too dense to go through with anything

**MIKASA-** do you guys even know sasha my god

**EREN-** ill take up your offer conny

**MIKASA-** same. $50 on that she gets with him. i’m not even gonna bother leaving the door unlocked for her she’s not coming back until tomorrow

**JEAN-** YOU HAVE FAR TOO MUCH CONFIDENCE IN HER ABILITIES I THOUGHT YOU WERE FRIENDS

**MIKASA-** we are and I know better than you do that if theres alcohol and a guy she’s got a crush on involved that shes not coming back to ours tonight

-

“My head hurts.”

“Same.”

“Don’t let me touch beer again.” She pressed her finger onto his nose lightly, looking up at him.

“I won’t.” He ruffled her already messy hair and reclined his head slightly, to look at the time. “Shit!”

“What?” She was dragged up as he sat up suddenly.

“We’re supposed to be on set in twenty minutes!”

Sasha bolted up with such a shock she slipped back, right off the bed. Her back collided with the floor with a thud and she winced. The pain of her hangover was bad, but at least it wasn’t going to leave a bruise, like the fall.

“Crap- you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She rolled over onto her side and grabbed her jacket from the floor. She pushed herself up onto her feet and shrugged it onto her shoulders, straightening out her clothes. They were the same ones she’d been wearing yesterday, but now they were much more rumpled and it was obvious there had been some type of struggle. She was a little dishevelled, but it could’ve been worse.

“If we leave now, we’ll be able to get there on time. I don’t want to make a bad impression my second day.”

“You’ve already made a good impression on me.” Sasha stated with a snort.

“Shut up.” He replied, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

-

“There they are!”

Mikasa eyed Sasha, glancing over at Conny, who was also intensely focussed on the arrival of their friend. Her hand was curled around the cash in her pocket. She was going to be the one adding to her pre existing stack, she was sure.

Unmistakeably, it was Sasha, coming in with Niccolo. They were both wearing the same clothes they were in yesterday, Sasha’s hair was a mess, and she was holding the collar of her jacket suspiciously high on her neck. Almost like she was trying hide something that could be there.

Without looking, she extended her hand in Conny’s direction. A few notes were pressed into her outstretched palm and she pocketed it in silence.

“Fuck you, Mikasa.”

-

**armin arlert stan society** @azulights 2h

I want the update on the sasha situation. WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE GUY I NEED TO KNOW

**Likes:3729 Replies:1323 Retweets:839**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @azulights

um

**Likes:13492 Replies:4844 Retweets:1953**

**Mrs yeager** @mikasaackerman ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @blousesasha @azulights

Her hair is a mess and she’s trying to hide something. Also she didn’t come home last night and she came in today with him. She thinks we don’t know but shes stupid.

**Likes:15702 Replies:5720 Retweets:2349**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO
> 
> this fic continues to amaze me with the immense amount of support it's getting. thank you all so much!!
> 
> btw- I'm British so some drinking ages might be related to English law, not American law, but then again, i haven't really specified a place where this is set.
> 
> sasha and niccolo deserved better than what isayama gave them. full stop.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots they'd like to see, either drop them in the comments or you can dm me on Instagram @azulights.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM


	6. Winter training and group hugs

The type of cold that seeped into the wooden cabin was unlike anything the group had ever experienced before. A fire blazed in the fireplace, but it did little to ward off the biting and sharp draughts of icy wind that somehow bled into the room.

“G-goddamnit- it’s c-cold!”

“No sh-shit, Sasha. We are f-filming in a b-blizzard, for crying out l-l-loud!”

The actors of the 104th cadet corps were milling around the wooden cabin which lay deep in the mountains. It had taken a while to get there, and it was going to take longer to return, due to the blizzard that was picking up outside. The thick snow coats they were wearing may have looked suitable for the weather, but practically the costumes weren’t quite up to the same standard.

“I’m not sure why we’re complaining. At least we’re inside!”

All eyes followed Mikasa’s towards the window. Through the flurries of snow, the group could make out three figures illuminated slightly by the lanterns they were supporting in their frozen hands. Armin visibly shuddered.

“We’re go-gonna have to think of something t-to warm us all up. A-also we n-need to make sure things are warm for when Ymir and His-historia come back- how they a-aren’t dead yet I don’t know.”

“Eren, you’re always t-the optimist.”

“Piss off.”

-

Historia couldn’t actually feel her feet. The snow had enveloped halfway up her shins as a steady flow of flakes were falling lightly onto her shoulders. She was completely frozen right to the spine and her shaky breaths were visible, warmth escaping in white clouds. They’d been shooting for a while already, and the Sun had completely set now, only adding to the freezing atmosphere.

“Jesus fucking christ, do you bastards want me to get hypothermia or some shit?”

“Historia, darling, your English is showing.”

“Do I look like I give two fucks, for crying out loud? I’m literally freezing my tits off over here.”

Her teeth knocked together as she complained about the weather. If she weren’t so cold, she’d laugh alongside Ymir at how much she was playing into British stereotypes. It didn’t help that the brit had been cast as the future queen of humanity, either.

She scowled over at Ymir as they trudged through the snow, the much warmer and more suitably dressed camera people following them for walking shots. Historia, however, stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a hand wrap around her shivering shoulder. With a small sound of indignation, she was pulled over to the right and fell into Ymir’s body.

“Mhm-!”

“You look frozen.”

“Don’t pretend like you aren’t as well!”

Ymir wrapped her arms around her back and rapidly rubbed her shoulders, which provided a small warmth relief. Historia didn’t want to admit it, but it was helping. She suddenly felt warmer, but maybe that was down to the fire that Ymir continued to ignite deep in her chest.

It might’ve been in the script that they had feelings for each other, but behind the scenes, Historia didn’t need a script to realise she loved her. And Ymir had told her previously completely off book.

Ymir raised her gloved hand to Historia’s face and she lightly tapped her nose.

“Are you trying to make my face fucking _colder_?”

“Don’t be stupid. You know it’s helping.”

“It’s doing jack shit.”

“I can’t hear you.”

Her hand brushed the scarf that covered half her face and she pulled it down slightly.

“My face is even colder now!”

Ymir laughed softly and curled her fingers around the shorter girl’s chin. She leaned down and pulled the scarf wrapped around her own mouth off, letting her slightly warm breath tickle her skin. Historia rolled her eyes.

But before she could say anything, she was silenced by their lips meeting. She instinctively closed her eyes and cradled the back of her head, prompting Ymir to deepen it a little bit.

After what felt like an internity, they parted, the cold edge beginning to pour into the gap left between them. Historia blushed and Ymir smirked.

“Warmer now? You look like you are.”

“Fuck off! That’s just because you kissed me! How the hell am I supposed to react?”

“So you’re flustered.”

“No, I- eh?”

“You are! I knew it!”

Ymir swiftly looped her arms underneath Historia’s legs and drew her up off the ground, pulling her to her chest and cradling her like a bride.

“Oi! Put me down!”

“Admit you love me first.”

“Give me a reason why you should.”

“I’m carrying you right now, protecting you from the dangerous ground. I warmed you up. I love you, and the least you can do it tell me how you _really_ feel.”

“You picked me up first! I’m perfectly capable of walking but it seems to me like you think I’m some kind of damsel in distress who can’t do shit for herself. Plus, isn’t the whole point of the scene we’re supposed to be filming right now about the fact that we should live for ourse-“

Ymir pulled the scarf back up Historia’s face to shut her up.

“Shhh… let me have this moment. Plus, that’s our characters. Both of us are cold.”

Historia couldn’t argue with that. Her legs had been shaking to the point where her steps were all wobbly and she was immensely grateful for the warmth the other girl’s body was providing.

“Fine,” She pressed her face into her chest as the gentle sway of Ymir’s steps rocked her. “I already knew you loved me. So use your brain. You already know I love you too.”

Her words were muffled due to the fact her face was completely pressed against her clothing, but Ymir could still make out what she said.

Smiling, she pulled her closer.

-

“This is how you force your cast to method act. You drag them halfway up a mountain and expect them to come up with ways to survive.” Reiner stated, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

The wind was picking up now, rattling the windows in their very frames and the distant yet aggressive snapping of the training corps flags as the breeze caught them sounded through the area. Crackling from the fire and the odd creak of wood also contributed to the less than peaceful atmosphere.

The 104th cast were doing their best to stay warm as the weather steadily got worse.

Armin and Annie were both sensibly sat by the fire, while Eren leant against the mantlepiece and Mikasa stood adjacent with her hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her coat. Sasha, Conny, Jean and Marco were all sat round in a weird circle, their knees pressing together as Bertholdt sat on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, his knees drawn up to his chest, watching Reiner as he stayed leaning on the door.

All of them were too cold to speak, apart from a few strings of words.

It was Sasha who piped up with a suggestion.

“Surely we’ll all be a lot warmer if we huddle together by the fire.”

“Good point.”

There was a small scramble as all of them rushed closer, pressing awkwardly into each other as they kind of fought for a closer spot to the roaring hearth. Eventually, they managed to get settled in a circle, prop blankets from the beds laid across shoulders that were side by side.

“I’ve got to say, the worst part about this whole experience, is the fact that there’s no service!”

“You know, when I heard I was needed for a flashback episode, I got excited to come back. I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold.”

“I can agree with Marco on that one. I should’ve just stayed in that rock.”

Annie’s comment was met with a resounding chorus of laughter, followed by a small clunk as Reiner produced a flask of _something_ and a pack of cards.

Armin leaned closer and picked up the flask.

“Hold on- Reiner- is that… whiskey?”

“Well, when I heard we had to come to a mountain covered in snow…”

“And you thought that tea wouldn’t quite cut it?”

“I’m living life on the edge, guys. Plus, that stuff stretches farther.”

Armin unscrewed the cap with his half numb hands and wrinkled his nose as the scent hit him. Jean didn’t hesitate to snatch it out of his hands.

“What? I’m not a coward, and I’m fucking freezing.” He took a swig, and the instant regret was visible on his face. He winced as it hit him and the smoky taste caused him to cough as it slammed into the back of his throat.

“That’s… strong…” he rasped thickly as Reiner and Eren bent over laughing.

“Jean-boy, you’re overreacting.” Sasha said smugly, taking it from him and pouring the contents into her mouth.

Perhaps she’d been a little bit too brave, as she leaned forward, coughing profusely until her eyes watered. This earned a giggle from Mikasa and a smirk from Annie as Sasha passed it silently to Marco, who declined it.

After the guys, besides Armin (who wisely decided to steer clear of it) struggled to handle the kick of the drink, Mikasa and Annie had decided to have a go.

Annie barely made a face and Mikasa coughed way less than the others, so they were deemed the victors of the very unofficial, purely out of boredom and cold, drinking competition.

As they waited in the cabin for various scenes to be shot, they played cards, exchanged stories and reminisced the previous season of the show before slowly drifting off.

They were only woken up from the awkward group hug situation by Ymir and Historia practically kicking down the door and rushing to the fire, trying to bring back the feeling the cold had stolen from their limbs.

-

 **christa** @thehistoriareiss ✓ 2h

we nearly all died from hypothermia for this episode you all better watch it

**Likes:25294 Replies:8939 Retweets:1739**

**jean** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss

We were inside and it was freezing

**Likes:14782 Replies:3757 Retweets:1023**

**armin arlert supremacy** @azulights 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss

Am I stupid, or did anyone else think it didn’t snow in the attack on titan universe??

**Likes:2843 Replies:294 Retweets:382**

**No reason at all** @heyroarbro 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss @azulights

snow seems too happy for shingeki for some reason

**Likes:2010 Replies:129 Retweets:297**

**Not bald** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss

I’M NEVER GONNA RECOVER FROM IT I STILL CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS

**Likes:7293 Replies:783 Retweets:492**

**potato girl** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss @con_manofficial

i cant either tbh

**Likes:9231 Replies:2954 Retweets:1078**

**Eren Yeager** @erenyeageraot ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss

You and Ymir had it way worse than us

**Likes:9362 Replies:592 Retweets:1734**

**ray** @raizvko 2h

 **Replying to:** @thehistoriareiss @erenyeageraot

Eren being a gentleman seems so out of character for some reason lmao

**Likes:147 Replies:30 Retweets:102**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII
> 
> this fic continues to amaze me with the immense amount of support it's getting. thank you all so much!! I'm literally so grateful-
> 
> btw- I'm British so i can definitely say stuff on the stereotypes ;)
> 
> I WANT THE 104TH BACK TOGETHER LIKE THIS ISAYAMA PLEASE
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots they'd like to see, either drop them in the comments or you can dm me on Instagram @azulights.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x
> 
> (sorry i didn't update for a couple of days, deviating from my consistent updating before, i got a bit hooked into animal crossing.)


	7. Armin Arlert, we'd like you to give us back the hearts you stole.

**ARMIN ARLERT, WE’D LIKE YOU TO GIVE US BACK THE HEARTS YOU STOLE.**

_By Nessa Vasile_

For years now, we’ve watched, hoped and dreamed alongside Armin Arlert, the best friend of AOT protagonist Eren Yeager. Throughout the struggles he’s had to face, we haven’t ceased to marvel over the strategic genius as he subtly carries the team.

He’s been known as the series softy, so needless to say, Season 4 Episode 7 came as quite a shock to all of us after seeing the destruction he’s capable of.

Today _INTERVIEW’S_ Nessa Vasile joins the real life Armin Arlert, discussing what it’s really like to star in one of the greatest TV shows to have ever aired.

**What’s it like being back and filming again with everyone?**

It’s like we never left, honestly! We’ve already fallen back into the same rhythm we’ve had throughout the series so far, and we’ve only had one episode with all of us all together. Not like we really left though! I’m not sure how much the general public knows about this, but the AOT cast is a bit notorious for showing up to set even if their character was killed off or they aren’t featured much in a particular arc.

**Season 4 has had a very obvious shift in focus and the tone is somehow darker than it was previously. What’s the atmosphere behind the scenes? Does it differ from how it was before?**

I think we’re joking around even more than we were previously! With the addition of the Warrior candidates and flashbacks, we have more child actors than we have had previously, so that certainly makes for things being a bit more crazy. We’re definitely trying our best to keep spirits high because there’s a _lot_ of emotional moments. The major character death has been ramped up a ton, and it’s just as hard to film as it is to watch.

**Speaking of season 4, the opposing sides are beginning to blend into each other. What is your stance? Who do you think are the “bad guys”?**

Oh, god. My stance on this is pretty controversial. I know my character is on the scouts’ and Paradis side technically, but in reality I’m really good friends with everyone on the Marleyen side too. All I can really say without spoiling, is that I think no one is in the right. That includes Eren. Just because he _was_ the protagonist, it doesn’t mean he’s a good person.

**Interesting, interesting. What do you think of your change? We’ve considered Armin to be a very sweet character for the most part, and yet we’ve just seen him completely obliterate a port in Marley.**

He’s definitely still one of the scouts with a more soft temperament, but everyone has changed. Ever since the truth was revealed, nothing has been the same, and he was really just doing his part to protect his home, as was everyone else. He does feel guilty about it though, even if it was necessary.

**Obviously, the scouts have had a uniform change. Thoughts?**

It’s more comfortable than original because it doesn’t have all the straps and stuff, but its way hotter and heavier. I’ve gotten off quite lucky, I don’t have to carry guns or thunderspears or other weapons, which is a relief. They are proper big weighty things.

**Getting a little bit off topic here, but you’re one of the cast members who’ve definitely had a bit of a style change.**

Oh, yeah. Me and Eren kind of switched hairstyles. I have to say, I prefer the way it looks now. I have noticed over this past week there’s been a lot more of a kind of cult following for me, which I’m not really used to! It is welcome though, hahaha.

**Obviously, ATTACK ON TITAN isn’t really known for its romance. But, with the new direction the show is taking, is there a possibility of any kind of romance down the line?**

Well, it’s interesting you say that. A certain character comes back, and there’s a whole mini subplot between that character and another. I can’t say anything else without spoilers, but people who have read the manga know what I’m talking about.

**This seems a bit out of the blue, but who is your favourite character?**

Ooh, that’s hard. I want to say them all, because of how close I am with the cast. It would be a cop out to say myself, wouldn’t it. Hmm… I’ve got to say Annie. She’s obviously a mysterious and complicated character, and with the Marley stuff in season 4 as well, there’s more Annie content coming.

**What’s your favourite part about filming?**

First of all, all of the cast are amazing people and we are really good friends and that makes it really enjoyable. We’ve got so many little inside jokes from over the years and just so many shared experiences, you know?

Also, we travel quite a bit for different shots so we get to see the world while _working_ , which is absolutely crazy to me. Getting to meet people too! I always try and make time to talk to people if they recognise me, because it is something special knowing that people from like all over the world know who you are.

The fandom does scare me a bit sometimes, to be honest.

**What are some common misconceptions about the behind the scenes of AOT?**

There’s a lot of speculation of how we act while not filming, and people often assume we act like our characters in real life. There are elements of our characters in our personalities, some of us acting more like our characters than others, but we are different!

For example, everyone presumes Levi is this really closed off and intense and cold person who barely smiles, but he’s actually nothing like that. He’s pretty loud and very funny and he actually messes up his scenes more than anyone else in the show. A good portion of the bloopers is him laughing or slipping or something or like making innuendos, it’s hilarious.

Also Eren and Pieck are so clumsy, they act like all battle hardened and serious but Pieck was actually on crutches for one episode because she tripped over a set piece or something.

**Before, you mentioned the addition of younger cast members. How’s that dynamic?**

We have to be more careful with our language around them. I’m fine, but its pretty lucky Historia isn’t around that much this season because she swears like a sailor and we’re trying to protect them from that as much as possible.

It’s pretty nostalgic as well watching them filming and then running off to go and do schoolwork because we used to be like that as well! It’s weird because we used to be the ones asking the older cast for help with the work and now we’re the ones trying to teach them.

Reiner already has a pretty big part with them but he’s actually like their dad off set as well, he’s always talking to him and they’re like gravitated to him almost. Levi is good with them as well but that’s down to him and Hange getting a bit too into their “parental” roles in season 3 part 1.

**We know already that you and a few of the other cast members have been on stage, Broadway and the West End alike. Be honest, how loud does it get?**

Answer- very. One night at one of the character death parties we hold, we launched into this whole rendition of Hamilton, it was very chaotic.

**Who out of the cast have you known the longest?**

During my early years on AOT and even a bit before then, I was Gavrouche in Les Mis, and Historia was Cosette. She was performing on the West End originally because she grew up in London but she moved over here and joined my production, so we’ve known each other for ages. I knew of others in AOT who had been cast before I was, but I actually properly met Eren and Mikasa first which makes sense considering our connection on the show.

**In season 4, are there any parts of the storyline that you’re excited to cover?**

I’m excited to see the way the world has changed for those on the island now that they’ve found out the truth. There’s a lot of character development- and regression- that’s going to take place which is going to effect relationships between characters.

**Finally, just before we let you go, we know season 4 is the last season of Attack On Titan. What are your plans for afterwards?**

I want to go back into musical theatre. I’ve been doing the odd show on the side but it’s very tiring. I also might do other shows, or volunteering for charities if I get the opportunity.

-

 **armin** **🌊** @arminarlert ✓ 2h

@interview just published an exclusive interview I had with them! Make sure to read it- interview.com/tv/armin-artlert-wed-like-you-to-give-us-the-hearts-back-that-you-stole/

**Likes:20173 Replies:9102 Retweets:1972**

**eren** @erenyeageraot ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert

Not armin exposing me as a clumsy bastard…

**Likes:16293 Replies:5192 Retweets:1429**

**JEAN BOY** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert @erenyeageraot

Stfu you know he’s right. I have video evidence

**Likes:10283 Replies:4732 Retweets:1102**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert

AYYY GO ON

**Likes:9264 Replies:4201 Retweets:1023**

**Nintendo switching the positions** @radwimpykid 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert

I literally love the cast so much I can’t begin explain

**Likes:283 Replies:84 Retweets:182**

**mooshine** @lunaskybloom 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert

I WANT THE BOOTLEG FOR THE AOT CAST’S EDITION OF HAMILTON HAND IT OVER

**Likes:1291 Replies:538 Retweets:728**

**jasmine** @jasminetheweeb 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert

the #aruani ?? how is no one talking about the fact his favourite character is annie excuse me??

**Likes:938 Replies:528 Retweets:628**

**hay** @azulights 2h

 **Replying to:** @arminarlert @jasminetheweeb

IT’S THE CUTEST SHIT EVER THAT BASICALLY CONFIRMS IT

WE ALL KNOW WHAT ROMANCE HE WAS ON ABOUT WITH THE MANGA TOO ARMIN YOU AREN’T SLICK

**Likes:621 Replies:492 Retweets:349**

**-**

“So. I’m your favourite character.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I couldn’t help myself I had to include that Aruani at the end what can I say?
> 
> I basically wrote this interview just as a way to post something as I have some bigger chapters planned and I can’t face them right now hahahah
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all yet again- 4000 hits, that’s insane!!
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram.
> 
> I’ve also set up a discord! https://discord.gg/NrfqPUQ9 - this link will expire in 7 days. You can join to give suggestions, have sneak peaks and updates and just chat to me as well!!
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x
> 
> (ps- thanks for all your suggestions for future chapters!! ill get round to writing them as soon as possible)


	8. 'Like an old married couple'

It was unbearably hot in the scout uniform. The green capes combined with the layers of shirts strapped down by the leather belts really didn’t bode well while the group sat on horseback as the sun bore down on them.

Levi Ackerman had many issues with the fact he had to wear a cravat in this weather.

“My neck is so fucking hot you wouldn’t believe.” He announced to no one in particular.

Hange, sat on her horse directly to him, laughed and cocked her head to face him. “You do look really hot right now.”

“No shit.”

“Seriously, I didn’t know it was possible for a person to sweat _that_ much…” She grabbed hold of the reigns on her horse and fully leaned over in his direction. Impulsively, he distanced himself from her but that didn’t stop her from swiping her hand across his face.

Levi rolled his eyes in disgust and scowled at her, an annoyed and slightly fed up noise escaping his lips as he begrudgingly watched her.

“You’re disgusting.”

“I know.” She raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand before wiping it off on her cloak. “You are too though.”

“I’m not, you’re the one who just wiped their hand across my face!”

“You’re the one who’s sweating like a pig over there.”

“Don’t like you aren’t. There’s no way you are regulating your body temperature in that costume, in this goddamn weather…”

“Everyone’s hot right now, Levi. You aren’t special or anything.”

“What was the point in that little stunt you just pulled now then?”

“What if I wasn’t commenting on your body temperature and on a different type of hot?” She said, trying her best to be sincere, but failing miserably as she burst out laughing and playfully punched him in the arm.

He tried to retain a straight face, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

No matter the different circumstances of the roles they were acting, they always managed to find a way to stick together. They’d been best friends for a few years now, and this was a consistent interaction between the pair. Hange joke-flirted with him so much to the point that people were legitimately thought they were dating.

Sometimes the status of their relationship actually confused the pair themselves. It didn’t help that they had a serial history of acting as the other’s romantic counterpart in many different things.

It also didn’t help that Levi was beginning to catch feelings for his best friend.

He turned away from her, resuming a scowl again. At least he could blame the flushing of his face on the ungodly temperature.

-

 **armin arlert stan** @azulights 2h

when I’m sad, I just think about levi grabbing hanges hair in that one scene in season 1. #levihan

**Likes:2319 Replies:962 Retweets:983**

**aya** @loverb0y 2h

 **Replying to:** @azulights

I want to see the behind the scenes of it SO BADLY

**Likes:231 Replies:85 Retweets:103**

**jacob** @jacobfarls 2h

 **Replying to:** @azulights

You can’t convince me that that interaction was written in the script. The two of them exude such chaotic energy I just can’t put it past them

**Likes:42 Replies:24 Retweets:26**

**Lilia** @liliabla 2h

 **Replying to:** @azulights

PLSSSS IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND FOR WHAT?

**Likes:427 Replies:102 Retweets:230**

**-**

“Hey, Levi, after you say that line about the abnormal titans inside the walls or whatever, do you reckon we could get a shot of the two of you just doing something?”

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that. Oi, Levi, don’t pull that face.”

He wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making but he was sure it was a picture of confusion. This was very out of the blue, and to be honest, he had absolutely no idea what the directors were trying to get at.

He stared at them blankly for a second before throwing a slightly concerned glance at Hange. She shrugged. She must’ve been confused too.

“Hange, you look off into the distance or something. Levi, while saying that line, do something to grab her attention. It doesn’t matter what it is, just get her to listen to you.”

Hange laughed softly as she shuffled around a little bit and changed her gaze on something in the distance. “Cmon, this shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Right, ready?”

Levi hadn’t managed to think of something by the time the camera crew called the start of the shot. His mind completely blanked and he forgot what he was supposed to be doing or saying in that moment, and Hange wasn’t offering a way out for him either. She’d zoned out.

Well, at least she was in character.

Wait, that was right. He was supposed to somehow be snapping her out of it. Turning his head to face her slowly, he eyed her scruffy ponytail drawn up at the back of her skull, knotted locks of coffee coloured hair cascading down the back of her head. That could work.

He reached out, bracing his legs against the sides of his horse in order to keep himself from falling forwards, and laced his pale fingers into the mess. Tugging gently on it in order to drag Hange’s mind back into focus.

She of course hadn’t been expecting this not unwelcome assault on her hair. She turned so quickly against his hand that she’d forgotten to steady herself atop her horse and slid right off the saddle. Fortunately, Levi’s horse was right next to her, so her face collided with the side of his lap rather than the paved road beneath them.

“Cut!”

Hange’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as her face was still buried into one of Levi’s legs.

“I… don’t… think… that’s… what… you… were… aiming… to… do…” She gasped with a strangled tone, laughter intermingling with the words.

“No shit sherlock!”

He frowned at her laughing fit, but her giggle was infectious and melted through his attempt at a cold front. He laughed as well, creasing over and gripping onto her shoulders in a vain attempt to steady himself.

They remained like that for a solid minute, before Hange sat up, still holding his shoulders. They had seemed to have formed a bridge between the gap in the horses with their crossed arms and every time they looked at each other it started again, seemingly ceaseless.

When they could eventually look at each other without splitting their sides, they refilmed the scene.

This time, Hange didn’t nearly fall off her horse and Levi actually remembered the line he was supposed to be delivering.

It was the bare minimum of what you’d expect from two renowned, experienced actors.

But then again, what could you expect from those two?

-

 **Koi has a cold again** @koidraws 2h

I always think about Levi kicking Eren in that one scene you can just tell he’s a dancer those kicks are so flamboyant

**Likes:512 Replies:259 Retweets:410**

**Aruani rights** @kuma28471 2h

 **Replying to:** @koidraws

The tiles look slippy as hell though and based on the various other bloopers we’ve seen of him falling over you can’t tell me he didn’t slip at least once when filming that scene

**Likes:310 Replies:194 Retweets:284**

**-**

The cast was milling around the room, an spacious courthouse. Due to it being the height of summer, they were all very grateful for the secretly air conditioned, indoor and spacious room they were filming in.

“I don’t think you understand how nervous I am to kick Eren in his face.” He vented to Hange as the pair crossed the center of the room. “These shoes don’t give me any kind of grip and the floor is tiled- and there’s his ‘blood’ to content with as well!”

“You’re being really melodramatic. It’s not _that_ slippy, and I’d expect you to have a good sense of balance, Mr Musical Theatre.”

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you repeatedly kick the shit out of someone on this marble shit wearing the stupid leather boots.” He walked backwards away from her, raising his hands in mock defence at his hip level before stopping and straightening up. Still staring her down, he did a small pirouette and raised his eyebrow over in her direction. “You were saying about my sense of balance?”

“If anything that just proves my point, dumbass. Also, were you spotting me? Because if you were, that was a shit spotting job.”

“Shut up. I don’t know why you’re criticising my technique, look at yours!” He said, rolling his eyes in her direction.

“Pfft. I saw you practising those kicks with Eren before, someone wasn’t turning their supporting foot out.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m not trying to make it look all elegant?! Do you actually know the plot or are you just assuming it again?”

“How dare you… accuse _me_ … of not knowing the plot?” She gasped overdramatically, placing her hand on her chest and throwing her head back, pretending to be offended by his comment. Her uncalled for performance was met with a slightly fed up but also slightly mirthful exhale from Levi.

-

Mikasa leant back on the uncomfortable wooden seat and propped her feet up on the stall edge in front of her. Jean, Conny and Sasha were sat behind them, Sasha practically draping half of her body on Mikasa’s shoulders.

Armin and Eren joined them, Eren’s costume now notably bloodstained to correspond with his fake bloody nose and bruised face.

The 104th cast had come to expect this, randomly seeing various characters wandering around looking like they’d been jumped on the way to set. It wasn’t anything new, it wasn’t exactly like the show was known for having a light hearted storyline.

“What are y’all doing?” Eren questioned, as he attempted to awkwardly step over Mikasa’s legs before she silently drew them in so he could squeeze past and sit next to her.

“We’re just observing as Levi and Hange flirt and argue like an old married couple. It’s hard to distinguish the two.” Sasha responded, her speech slightly garbled with food. She extended her hand in order to offer popcorn to the two boys who had arrived late.

“I actually can’t comprehend the fact they keep denying the fact they’re together. Literally look at them!” Eren announced pretty loudly, earning him a sharp glare from both Conny and Jean.

“Shut up! We’re trying to discreetly watch them and you feel the need to shout it across the room! Do you want them to hear us?” Jean harshly whispered back in retaliation.

“He is right though.” Mikasa added coolly, not bothering to turn around to address them.

Eren focused back on the two of them again.

Hange had her arm leaning over the top of both of Levi’s shoulders and her face was about 15 inches away from his. She seemed to be gesturing to the floor while arguing a point, but it must’ve not have been a serious argument as Hange was smiling and Levi was laughing with his arms folded.

“Levi smiling is a massive contrast to his character. I think I’m genuinely scared of smiling Levi, because it doesn’t sit right with me at all.”

“You can’t convince me that he’s not smiling because of Hange. The tension between them is too obvious, and I’ll stand by my statement.”

“Sasha, you are worse than the Twitter shippers.”

“Shhh, shh. You know I’m already a Twitter shipper.”

-

Hange sat on the chair in front of her dressing room’s mirror with her legs crossed, her eyes fixated on Levi’s reflection. He was currently attempting to rake a brush through her tangled hair. The key word was attempt, because it was seriously knotted up.

“Okay, two questions for you four-eyes. One, do you ever brush your hair, and two, why do you always make me get the knots out?” He remarked, gritting his teeth as he tugged at one of the knots. Hange’s entire head moved due to his steely grip on her hair and her eyes watered a little bit from the pain.

She answered his questions as she listed them off on her fingers. “I do, shorty. But it always gets so knotty no matter how hard I try to maintain it. Also, I make you do it, because you’re the only one who will actually brush it properly. Everyone else won’t do it because they’re scared of hurting me. But you, you don’t care.”

Levi stopped dead. He didn’t want to hurt her, and didn’t realise he was even pulling that hard in the first place.

“What’s the matter?”

“Sorry. I didn’t realise I was practically ripping the hair out of your scalp.” He subconsciously cupped the back of her head gently with both of his hands.

“Didn’t you listen to what I just said? I don’t _care,_ idiot.”

“Sorry, I just-“

“You are legitimately hopeless.” She said with a laugh, reaching up and grabbing him by his collar. She dragged him down so his face was awkwardly resting above her right shoulder. She playfully ruffled his hair before letting him go and straighten up, leaving Hange grinning widely- almost maniacally- and Levi slightly blushing pink and baffled.

Whatever that was for, it was weird. Levi could’ve _sworn_ he had heard the distinct sound of a camera. Ah, no matter.

Back to the job at hand.

-

The sky was dark, littered with stars above them. Neon lights of the city spilled onto the main roads which were still congested with cars. The smell of the exhaust would be overwhelming if you weren’t properly accustomed to it.

Levi and Hange sat shoulder to shoulder on the fire escape stairs of the apartment building, watching as the city was swarming with noisy nightlife.

She yawned and placed her head on his shoulder.

“I’m tired. I’m glad we’re nearly done with the first season, but still. It really takes it out of you.” Levi acknowledged the warm weight on his shoulder, her hair spilling down part of his back as she buried her face into it.

He brought his hand up to it and laced his fingers through the strands, rooting her there. “What’s the time?” He asked softly.

Hange shifted a little as she pulled out her phone. The sudden brightness caused Levi to flinch a bit as he grew accustomed to the sudden illuminations.

He squinted at her lockscreen. Was that…?

“It’s only half ten, and here I am falling asleep on your shoulder. It’s official, I’m an old woman now.”

Levi didn’t respond, too engrossed in trying to work out the photo. Wait…

It was him! And her. That day, when he was brushing her hair before they had to go and do their scenes! That must’ve been what she was doing when she ruffled his hair.

He stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up.

“Oi, Hange. How come I’m on your lockscreen? Isn’t that, a couples thing or something?”

She laughed a little, causing his shoulder to sway faintly.

“Well, why wouldn’t I? You’re my favourite person after all.”

“What?”

She sighed and tilted her head in order to gaze at his face. Awkwardly moving her hand from around his other shoulder, she brought it to the side of his cheek, gently moving her thumb across the side of it.

“You’re the one I choose.” She sang softly, laughing at the reference before pressing her lips against his.

Levi closed his eyes in surprise, just for a moment while it lasted. What… what was happening? Was she being her usual, ditzy and a little bit eccentric self? Or did she actually reciprocate the feelings Levi felt for her? Maybe he was just really, really bad at reading the difference between a close friendship and relationship.

“Well?”

“Huh? What was that for?”

“Goddamit, Levi. You really are dense sometimes.” She said with a smirk. “I just asked you out, and this is how you react?”

“That was you asking me out? I’m sorry, the message was a little bit cryptic.” Hints of sarcasm hung onto his tone but his voice wasn’t the harsh sound she usually expected.

“Sorry. I’m bad at this.”

“Same…”

“Wait, what was your answer?”

“I thought it was obvious… yes, idiot.”

She smiled widely and kissed him again.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took a little while for me to finally get into the levihan, I just wanted to do them justice hahaha
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all yet again- 5000 HITS IM OVER THE MOON
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram.
> 
> I’d like to thank the incredibly talented faerielle, who sent me this incredible animatic she made inspired by my fic! https://faerielleart.tumblr.com/post/643855420109258752/so-ive-been-reading-lights-camera-action-by - please check it out, it’s beautiful. I’m literally so stunned by it, it’s amazing!!
> 
> Also, discord, I finally finished the chapter after like three days of me putting it off- https://discord.gg/3NsjNUYxGs feel free to join to chat with me, get behind the scenes stuff and also give suggestions!
> 
> (yes that was a heathers reference hange made.)
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x
> 
> (ps- thanks for all your suggestions for future chapters!! ill get round to writing them as soon as possible)


	9. The confession

Falco had met Gabi when they first began filming season 4. They instantly hit it off, and were practically joined at the hip by the time the first episode aired. To him, she was brilliant. She was funny, light-hearted for the most part and always found ways to make things even more exciting for the pair of them while they were on set.

Sometimes Falco wished she wasn’t all of those things, because it made it pretty difficult for him to act normal around her. Concealing your crush when you spent every day with them was a challenge to say the least.

He’d tried to keep it quiet. He cursed himself every time he fell over his words while speaking to her, he reprimanded himself every time he found himself looking at her for a _bit_ too long. But all of these things he simply couldn’t help, and trying to hide his feelings was never going to get him anywhere.

And so, from that moment on, he decided to become bolder within their interactions.

-

He wasn’t sure what supernatural force possessed him to do it, or where the courage had suddenly come from in order for him to make the rash action, but that didn’t matter.

What mattered now was the fact Falco’s hand was grasped lightly around Gabi’s forearm and she was flashing a confused expression at him.

“What do you want now?” She questioned him, her face neutral but her tone of voice carrying a hint of amusement.

“Erm-“ He was lost for words and rendered completely stumped. The boy hadn’t thought this through at all and was now stuck in an awkward situation while desperately trying to rack his brain for an excuse for his random behaviour.

“Falco, you grabbed my arm out of nowhere and now you’re blushing! What’s up with that?”

“I…” Of course his face decided now was the appropriate time to display an inkling of his feelings towards her. Brilliant.

“You seem all flustered about something? Are you… nervous about that confession scene we’re filming tomorrow?”

“Huh?! That’s tomorrow?!” He snapped out of his weird daze in an instant. He’d been having mixed feelings about this confession scene ever since he had laid eyes on the script, for more reasons than one.

Firstly, it was embarrassing. This was Falco’s first time acting in something and he’d never had to straight up tell anyone that he had a crush on them. Plus, it would be extra awkward as Falco would be being sincere, and he didn’t want her to confuse his character with who he actually was and the actual bond they shared. Finally, it was an especially uncomfortable situation as his brother was there in the scene too. Needless to say, it made things all the more difficult knowing Colt would tease him relentlessly for his words, even if they were written in a script.

“Yeah, dingbat. Make sure you don’t mess it up, because I sure as hell won’t!” She smirked, referring to many a time before where she managed to nail all of her cues and what not, leaving Falco, Udo and Zofia stumbling over their scripts.

Gabi attempted to step away from the boy, but to little avail. After all, he was still absent mindedly clutching her arm like his life depended on it.

“Oi, Earth to Falco. Reiner’s calling me, I gotta go. Let go please!”

“Oh-! Sorry. Mind went blank. See you tomorrow!”

She grinned and rolled her eyes a little, as she reached towards him once her arm was freed from his grasp. Gabi’s hand dove into his light blonde hair as she ruffled it, stopping Falco dead in his tracks again as he glanced fleetingly at her face and sensed the undeniable reddening of his face. His gaze lingered on her retreating silhouette as she ran over to her older cousin, unable to push a dazed frown from his face.

Dammit. He’d tried to be bold, and this was how it turned out. He was in the exact same predicament as he was before and the looming presence of the confession scene didn’t help the matter. Sighing, he brought his hand to forehead and buried part of his face in his palm in a combination of frustration and embarrassment.

“Falco?”

The slightly accusatory voice had a masculine and kind of rough tone to it, signifying that it could belong to no other than Jean Kirstein.

Bracing himself for what was to come, Falco turned to face the young man. Jean was kneeling down a little bit to bridge the still overwhelming height difference between them as he settled his heavy hand on his shoulder.

“You good?”

“Er-“ As if on cue, his head turned back in the direction Gabi had run off to. He’d done a really good job of managing to keep that quiet, hadn’t he. Well, it couldn’t be helped.

“What’s Gabi done to you now?” He replied with a laugh, a knowing smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“N-nothing! It’s nothing.”

It wasn’t nothing, but he wasn’t exactly going to announce this to his older co-star. Presumably, he’d react the same way as Colt, mocking his infatuation with her.

“ _Really_? You seem kind out of it. And you’re bright red too.”

His hand gravitated to his cheek and he cursed himself. He wasn’t really one for subtly, even though he tried. Turning his face away, he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue this conversation with Jean. No doubt he’d relentlessly quiz him on what he thought of Gabi and Falco didn’t really want to disclose that in case of humiliating himself.

“No! It’s nothing, alright? I’m just a bit frustrated, is all.” He didn’t mean to snap back like this but he was having apparent difficulty keeping his emotions in check.

“It’s about her, isn’t it?”

Gritting his teeth and turning away, he nodded solemnly. Jean would keep hounding him until Falco provided an answer, and he simply didn’t have the patience or energy for that today. He was fighting a losing battle and sometimes it was better to retreat and surrender than continue and end up humiliated. Not that he wasn’t going to end up humiliated, though.

“Okay, you got me. I have a ‘thing’ for Gabi. You can go ahead and laugh at me about it now.”

“That’s not what I came here to do. It’s kind of painful watching your attempts, kiddo, so I’m gonna help you. Make her aware, that is.”

That was… unexpected. Whatever Falco had been anticipating from this situation certainly was far from the current events.

“I…thank you?”

“I haven’t even got round to helping you yet! Speaking of which, I have a plan. Get your script for me, yeah?”

-

 **Mr commanding officer** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

@erenyeageraot may have plotted with Falco first but my devious plan is better

**Likes:18320 Replies:4819 Retweets:1035**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

if you get him into trouble colt will come for your neck I’m forewarning you

**Likes:13913 Replies:3028 Retweets:947**

**Colt grice** @coltgrice ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @blousesasha

Jean listen to sasha

**Likes:10347 Replies:2507 Retweets:721**

**procrastination station** @azulights 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @blousesasha @coltgrice

PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER COLT PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER COLT

**Likes:1821 Replies:210 Retweets:301**

**vega** @veganottori 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

Is this something to do with the plot or…? Maybe theres gonna be some scout and warrior collaboration??

**Likes:201 Replies:25 Retweets:159**

**HOLY WATER BOTTLES** @orka85294 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @veganottori

Maybe its just jean and falco being little shits

Still love em though

**Likes:439 Replies:184 Retweets:321**

**-**

The black piece of cloth tied around his arm was a good distraction. Falco’s stomach was aflutter with nervous butterflies, his hands struggled to steadily grip the script as he re-read over his lines for what felt like the millionth time. The ghosts of erased pencil marks were still present from his and Jean’s planning last night. He could remember what they’d planned he was going to say, but he just kept looking over it. Maybe it was an attempt at a strategy to calm his nerves. Was he really going to do this?

“Falco!”

His gaze shifted from the slightly dog-eared sheet of paper to Gabi running over. She must’ve just finished getting in costume for filming, signifying that the moment was imminent.

“Surely you’ve memorised your lines by now. Why do you keep re reading it?”

“I don’t want to mess it up. I- I’m just making sure I know everything.”

“Ah, you’re finally learning my ways. What do you say, you reckon we can nail the first scene of the day in one shot? You seem to be getting serious about it, and so am I. Let’s hope Colt doesn’t mess it up for us.”

His stomach twisted a bit. Did this plan make him a traitor to Gabi and Colt, purposefully messing up a scene just because he wanted to say something? Well, technically he wasn’t messing it up. The actors were encouraged to add little bits of their own improvisation to help add more to their character and enhance the scene. Still, it did feel a bit like he was hiding something.

He took one last shaky look at the lines before being called over to begin rolling.

The first part of the scene went well, everything according to plan. They were at chapter 118 of the manga now, getting deep into the series.That of course meant for some big revelations to be made.

It was almost time for Falco to set his plan into motion. He knew very well that Jean was watching and would expect the boy to have the courage to do it, so he couldn’t let him down.

The line was supposed to be, “Also, I care about you.”

But that wasn’t what he said.

“Also, I’m in love with you.”

He discreetly bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. He had been waiting for them to call out cut, expecting them to go over it again due to him not following the script. But it didn’t come.

Gabi froze, her hands resting on her knees as she stole a glance at Falco. That wasn’t his line. Her gaze, however, wasn’t laced with anger, because she wasn’t angry. She was simply surprised at this turn of events.

Falco carried on now that his brain had properly registered that that was what he was expected to do. Of course, him and Jean had altered his version of the script slightly so it made more sense with the new direction of the speech. “So that we could spend time together and you could be happy forever” changed into “So that we could get married”, just to add onto his confession a little bit.

Both Gabi and Colt were kind of paralysed with shock at what he had said. It was only slightly different, but the new lines carried a weight that could only be coming from a genuine place. Gabi had to pinch herself; did this mean Falco had actual feelings for her? Did he really feel this way about her, or was it just his character doing the talking for him?

Gabi and Colt exchanged a bewildered glance. Falco’s face succumbed to the heat of his embarrassment and nerves.

Looking back at him, Gabi plucked up the courage to speak. It seemed he wasn’t the only one deciding to improvise now.

“What… are you saying?” Her stutter and hesitation were real. What was he on about? She was sure he’d explain later, but she wanted answers _now._

“I might turn into a titan, so… I… want to get it all out there…” He was back to saying what had been rehearsed, what they knew, what was practised. It didn’t disguise Falco’s apprehension in saying the last part of the line, though. He _did_ want to get it all out there, but not because he might turn into a titan in real life. He just wanted her to know.

He gritted his teeth and stared at the floor, blushing profusely as Gabi and Colt stayed watching him, now completely and utterly confused at the return to normal.

There wasn’t time to dwell on it though, they had a scene to finish. As expected, Gabi jumped up and ripped the black fabric from his arm as Colt explained the new plan of action, and the scene ended.

Just like that.

“Wow, Falco! Where did that come from? That was brilliant!” The director announced as the room descended into chatter, desperate to discuss the events that had just unfolded before them.

“Erm-“ He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Don’t worry about going off script- that made it better! The confession was just that much more personal and genuine, that has to be the shot.”

Falco’s train of thought was interrupted by a small hand grasping his upper arm. Quickly turning around, he was met with Gabi’s stare, before being practically dragged away.

As Gabi pulled him to God knows where, he caught a glimpse at Jean, who was simply nodding and smiling while talking to a fairly annoyed looking Sasha. His head turned and he made eye contact with the younger boy, smirking knowingly.

Gabi didn’t give Falco the chance to talk to him about the plan’s execution though as she’d artfully whisked him away to a more secluded area outside. There was an alleyway next to the building they had been filming in that was in prime position for a more private conversation.

“What was that?”

“I dunno… well, I do, but I don’t.”

“So it’s confusing.”

“No, it’s just-“

“Just what, Falco?” She questioned him with an accusatory tone and a fiery composition. Gabi understandably wanted answers, and she was going to get them now.

“I like you, okay?! In the ‘not just friends’ kind of way!”

“So you’re in love with me? Why didn’t you tell me?” Her tone was notably softer but she was still pressing him.

“Because… I didn’t know how to tell you! It was so much easier to just say it then and pretend like I was acting… because I know you don’t like me back anyway so it just-“ He let out a noise of frustration, flinging his arms out as he stepped back from her.

“Who said that?”

“Huh? I thought it was obvious, you just don’t!”

“Well, now who’s the one being oblivious? I like you back, dummy.” She’d said it so casually, like it was nothing.

Time stood still for a second for Falco, as his brain registered what she had just admitted. This wasn’t what he’d been waiting for and now he didn’t know how to react.

“What?”

“Ugh, I said I liked you back! You really are dense, Falco.” She grinned before bounding towards him and almost squeezing the air out of him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Falco stopped dead in his tracks, patting her back gently because _he genuinely was stumped as to how he was supposed to react._ He was elated, of course, but the next puzzle to solve was how on earth he was supposed to respond to that.

“Erm- thank you. Good.”

Gabi giggled and rolled her eyes, uncoiling her arms from their suffocating her hug and stepping back a little bit.

“Good.”

Without even thinking, she leaned in and kissed his cheek for a split second. Blink and you would’ve missed it.

Colt didn’t though, and that’s how a dazed Falco and greatly amused Gabi found themselves being chased by his older brother.

-

 **Mr commanding officer** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

Ahh, young love.

**Likes:17132 Replies:3992 Retweets:1010**

**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

IM VERY ANNOYED JEAN BUT YES THEYRE CUTE

**Likes:16192 Replies:3102 Retweets:1002**

**best suggestions here** @sunnysunsins 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @blousesasha

WHO WHAT WHERE WHAT IS GOING ON

**Likes:1493 Replies:318 Retweets:719**

**oi you there** @nguyen 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

erm that scene from the latest episode didn’t play out like that in the manga… #falbi

**Likes:810 Replies:327 Retweets:719**

**shine bright like a dia** @diamondiscord 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

heres to hoping that falco improvised that little bit and #falbi is canon irl

(pls im begging)

**Likes:134 Replies:79 Retweets:84**

**gabi & falco share this account **@falcogabi ✓ 2h

 **Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

😉

**Likes:18539 Replies:5931 Retweets:5924**

**-**

“I can’t believe it… crap.”

“They’re cute, aren’t they Sash?”

“Yes, Jean. They are. Here’s your money because well done, you won the bet.” Her voice was annoyed, matching her expression. Well, kind of annoyed. Gabi and Falco were pretty adorable and that whole scene was on replay in her mind.

She watched as Jean looked at Falco as he was dragged past, and suddenly remembered Jean’s cryptic tweet.

“You dick! You helped him confess first! You knew my money was on Gabi!”

“Hey, I was just helping him.”

“You cheated, bastard.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a long awaited falbi one shot suggested by SunnySunSins, THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION I LOVE IT
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all yet again- 6000 HITS THAT’S INSANE
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for future one shots drop them in the comments on this work OR you can dm me @azulights on Instagram.
> 
> Some of the twitter users are actually cameos of people in my discord server! Feel free to join and chat with me, get updates and also other stuff as well! Just use this link here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/3NsjNUYxGs
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM
> 
> azulights x
> 
> (ps- thanks for all your suggestions for future chapters!! ill get round to writing them as soon as possible)


	10. Fraternising with the enemy

She had inky tresses that seemed to soak into the white of her shirt, cascading down her back and shining slightly in the harsh light of the newly risen sun. The early start had done a number on her complexion, making her pale skin seem even lighter and accentuating the dark circles beneath her steely grey eyes. Strands of her hair were sticking out of place and combined with her slouched posture, she gave the impression that she had just woken up. Judging by the steaming cup in her slightly wavering hand and the fact that it was only just 7 am, she probably had.

Falco stifled a yawn behind his hand as he leant against the wall of one of the RVs that had been placed in the middle of the somewhat deserted wasteland that seemed to stretch on for miles.

“Tired?”

“No shit, sherlock.” Gabi’s voice piped up behind the pair, with a sarky tone.

“Language!” Gabi’s remark earned a harsh glare from Pieck. “Reiner will be out for my neck if he hears you saying that.”

“C’mon! He’s just being a grumpy old man!”

“A grumpy old man who’s responsible for you right now and will be pissed off if he hears you speaking like that.”

“Language.” Falco responded, his tone of voice suggesting that he hadn’t fully woken up yet.

“Sorry! It slipped out!”

“And she wonders where we get it from.” Gabi sighed, folding her arms against her chest and squinting out over the landscape.

A car was pulling up.

-

TWO HOURS EARLIER

“I still don’t understand why I’m having to drive into the middle of nowhere at the ass crack of dawn.”

“Because you love me.”

“Fuck off. That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Because I want to go and properly meet the new cast members on their first day. Reiner kind of suggested that we should, and I wanna meet his little cousin.”

“Why couldn’t you drive yourself?”

“C’mon, Jean, you know as well as me that I got my license suspended.”

He laughed a little bit, rolling his eyes.

“It’s your fault for eating while driving, that counts as distracted driving or something.”

“Ugh, give over! I was just unfortunate to get caught.”

Sasha laced her fingers together and propped them behind her head, leaning back and placing her feet on the dashboard. A slight gathering of dusty mud drifted onto the black plastic, earning a scowl from Jean.

“If you’re gonna do that in my car, at least take off your grubby shoes.”

With a huff, she leaned forward and pulled her shoes off her feet. She dropped them down with a thud and wriggled into a comfortable position a bit more.

After that, they sat in silence for a while as the golden sunlight poured in as it slowly rose above the horizon. Not surprisingly, the road was practically deserted at this time, and it certainly helped that the road appeared to be reaching out towards nowhere, There was a good chance they wouldn’t cross paths with anyone on this route. The harsh light of the clock embedded in the dashboard started to become less abrasive as the surrounding area lit up.

“Crap! It’s quarter to six! We’re gonna miss it!”

“Miss what?”

“The interview, idiot!”

“Oh shit!”

Sasha pressed her finger onto the button of the radio, vainly attempting to turn it on but to no avail.

“Your car is broken.”

“You’re pressing the wrong thing. Your brain is broken.”

Jean pushed her hand away without even taking his eyes off the road. He managed the insurmountably easy task and as soon as it kicked up, the overly enthusiastic radio jingle blasted out at an ungodly volume due to Sasha’s mistake with the controls. After flinching for a second at the sudden interruption, the volume was quickly moderated as Eren, Mikasa and Armin made their introductions.

Sasha sighed and ripped a piece of the slice of toast she was holding with her teeth. Her mouth garbled with food, she commented,

“Eren literally sounds like he only just woke up, I swear-“

“Knowing him, he probably did. You better not be getting crumbs in my car, or else you’ll be the one cleaning it.”

A prolonged silence was immediately followed by the frantic swiping sounds of a hand across the car seat fabric. She was obviously making the effort to brush away the evidence that she was acting like a slob. After a brief interlude of meticulous sweeping, the girl piped up again.

“I honestly don’t understand how Armin does it. He’s so busy and yet he’s always smiling… no, before you  _ chastise  _ me again, I know I can’t see him, but you can just tell by his voice…”

He rolled his eyes as a form of replying to that, before reaching up and tilting the wing mirror down so he could see the two passengers in the back. Eyeing Historia’s lolling head on Ymir’s sleeping form’s shoulder, he turned back to Sasha to question her.

“Do you reckon we should wake them up to listen to it?”

“Nah. A, because morning Historia is a terrifying demonic thing you best be glad you haven’t experienced, and B, I’m only listening to it live because I want to know if Eren cocks up again.”

“That’s true, they can listen to the highlights if they want to hear it  _ that _ badly. Okay, same. Odds on Eren spoiling something.”

“That’s not something I’m willing to stake money on. It’s inevitable now.”

-

**reiner**

You manage to get him to come?

yes. operation set pieck and jean up is a go.

Good. Can’t wait. Tell me when you’re close.

give us twenty minutes?

-

After what had felt like hours of staring at the same deserted site, they reached the area that seemed slightly more inhabited, judging by the multitude of tents, RVs and cameras that were pitched around. Historia had woken up now, as well as Ymir, but Ymir was merely a spectator as Historia grumbled about various things ranging from the smell of the air conditioning to the sun making it impossible for her to see what she was trying to look at on her phone.

“Who’s that?” Gabi questioned Pieck, snapping her out of her half asleep state.

Wearily, she looked up to the source of the kid’s questioning. They were right, a car had just parked, but from this distance, she couldn’t tell who the people inside it were. The sunlight bouncing off the sleek and shiny metal certainly didn’t help matters, either. But before she could even begin to deduce who had been inside, Gabi and Falco abandoned their previously diligent post at her side to reconvene with Udo and Zofia. From what Pieck had witnessed from the group of kids, they managed to click impeccably well despite having only known each other for a few weeks prior to the beginning of filming. This ability to connect with their co-stars was already this fine tuned at their age, suggesting a promising road ahead for them.

Her train of thought however was interrupted by the combined efforts of the mystery car’s doors being opened, Reiner’s shouting and a reply from a female voice Pieck could recognise but not quite pinpoint. She tilted her head up, and spotted the four slightly silhouetted figures greeting Reiner like an old friend. It made sense though, considering upon walking closer towards the group, she recognised the people as Sasha, Historia, Ymir and…

Jean. 

Around a year and a half ago, they had finally concluded the second part of the third season. The whole thing had taken a lot longer than expected, especially considering the massively complex set, horses, extras, amongst other things that had to be taken into account. Pieck distinctively remembered the chaos, and being able to keep out of the general throng of it due to her sole role of recording a couple of voiced lines. She didn’t actually make a physical performance in the season, and her voice was edited for the titan voice beyond recognition, but she didn’t let that stop her from immersing herself within the atmosphere. During this brief stint, she got to know the main cast fairly well, and still kept in contact with them all over the gap between seasons. 

In particular, she’d found herself spending lots of time with Jean while they filmed the arc. They’d both found they shared similar interests and they got on surprisingly well. Once they got talking, it was almost impossible to get them to stop. Pieck’s experience, their one year age gap, and other trivial matters simply swept under the rug as they got on gossiping like classmates even when they weren’t supposed to be. 

To all parties other than Jean and Pieck, there appeared to be chemistry. Something slightly more than a platonic friendship seemed to be forming between them, something unanimously agreed by the cast. All except Jean and Pieck, of course. 

The two of them were completely oblivious to it all.

Of course, they joked about the topic, and their interactions consistently wandered into more flirtatious actions than originally anticipated. From lingering touches to playful teasing and prolonged stares, there was obviously something more. Simply taking a look at the behind the scenes reel would be enough to convince a bystander of their unspoken connection.

_ A heavy weight settled on her shoulders, the sudden movement causing Pieck to flinch, her body fully reacting to the shock. _

_ “Jesus Christ! That scared the living daylights out of me!” _

_ She turned upwards to face the perpetrator, cocking her eyebrow up in an inquisitive manner. His face was a picture of amusement and he was sporting a stupidly wide and devious grin. _

_ “Oh. It’s you. What do you want now?” _

_ “Nice to see you too, Pieck. I’m not filming for at least twenty minutes and I thought I’d spend that extra time talking to you.” _

_ “Oh, always a gentleman.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, now move up a little bit and let me sit down.” _

_ With a begrudging sigh, she pushed herself closer to the arm of the bench she was currently sat on, allowing Jean to sit slightly uncomfortably next to her. The seating arrangement didn’t allow for much leg room now the two of them were squished together.  _

_ He rested his arm on her shoulder again and momentarily ruffled her hair, leaving more strands sticking up out of place than there were previously. _

_ “Oh for god’s sake, are you always this obnoxious? I actually bothered to brush my hair this morning and this is how you react?” _

_ “Sorry.” He replied sheepishly, vainly attempting to mend his mistake. _

_ Not really knowing what to do, he tried to flatten out the bits that he roughed up, trying to remember how it was before.  _

_ And somehow, a few minutes later, he found himself with his fists tangled in the black strands as she attempted to instruct him how to plait it. _

_ “Wait, so I cross this one over here or-?” _

_ She placed her hands gently on the top of his, grasping it in order to awkwardly demonstrate the action.  _

_ “Yes, do that and just repeat it.” _

_ Needless to say, the effort was there, but the execution just didn’t quite match up to standard. _

_ Needless to say, they had ended up splitting their sides with laughter at the whole randomness of the situation and the lack of skills on Jean’s end. _

The blurry photo taken from that day with his head almost resting on her shoulder had remained Pieck’s phone wallpaper to this day. This was something she knew she had in common with him, based on the fact he’d asked for the photo for that specific reason. Trying to pinpoint the exact day he asked though would be a struggle for her, due to their practically daily text exchanges.

It had been a while since they’d seen each other in person though.

-

The woman walking over to them was irremistakeably Pieck, he could distinguish it purely from the way she walked. A quirk that he’d simply learned to pick up on as they spent more time together.

Now, maybe this was just him dreaming, but he could’ve sworn he saw her eyes light up as soon as she realised it was him.

“Jean!”

He fought back a grin to no avail, smiling as soon as she started running over as she caught wind. Maybe Pieck running wasn’t the greatest of ideas, as expected of her, she tripped over her own feet and nearly fell flat on her face in front of them.

Quite the introduction she had made. It was exactly on par with the real life Jean had come to know well over the last couple of years. Of course, her trip caused the both of them to double over laughing, their eyes glistening with tears of mirth, as they finally made it within proper earshot of each other. 

“Hello. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Ah, hello to you to. It’s good to see you, but I’m not a fan of the fact you’ve grown. Now I have to crane my goddamn neck to look at you.”

“What are you looking at me for anyway? Am I that irresistible?”

“Give over. You’ve always been so modest, I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed!” She said with a laugh, before he quickly hugged her. It had been a long time coming.

“Well, I don’t know what kind of devil possessed you to drag your sorry ass all the way out here but-“

“Sasha.”

“Ah. Well, considering you drove all the way here, you may as well meet some of the new ones,”

Her dainty fingers latched around the crook of his elbow and she half dragged him over towards where the rest of the cast were milling around. He didn’t even bother to protest against it, only jogging slightly to stop himself from being pulled behind.

-

“Watching those two obliviously flirt is like watching paint dry. This has been going on for like, over a year now.” Sasha whined to Reiner, the two of them stealthily watching them as they walked away.

“Tell me about it. He’s been brought up in most of the conversations by her when we’ve been talking about previous seasons. She’s down bad for him, and she still won’t say anything.”

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes before yawning profusely.

“I swear, these two better finally make a move. I didn’t convince Jean to drive us at 5 am for nothing, and he’s not the only tired one.”

Reiner laughed in response.

-

**verbatim** @vertbattt11 2h

not gonna lie, i’m kind of concerned for jean. It’s not like him to not post at least once for a day.

**Likes:5823 Replies:510 Retweets:2018**

  
  


**nyu** @nyugen 2h

**Replying to:** @vertbattt1

This is strange behaviour.

**Likes:2941 Replies:205 Retweets:330**

  
  


**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @vertbattt1

you aren’t gonna be getting anything out of him today, i’m afraid. he’s infatuated. 

**Likes:11582 Replies:1619 Retweets:3948**

  
  


**armin arlert stan society** @azulights 2h

**Replying to:** @vertbattt1 @blousesasha

EXCUSE ME WITH WHO 👀👀

**Likes:1919 Replies:617 Retweets:1203**

**-**

Pieck slowly opened her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. She wasn’t quite sure of the time but it had to be early in the morning, judging by the small slither of dull light that was dancing across the floor of her bedroom. Reaching out for her phone to check the time, she yelped and almost threw it due to the fact it appeared to be that she was still on a facetime call with Jean. They must’ve talked for  _ that  _ long last night that they’d both fallen asleep talking to each other.

“Hello?”

The sudden announcement made by his voice made her jump out of her skin. 

“Holy crap, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Hey, you scared me first!” 

Pieck made an incoherent whining sound, like she was complaining but couldn’t decide what she wanted to complain about.

“Pieck?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you filming today?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

-

The overcast sky was moving from midday to late afternoon when the loud knock sounded at the door.

She nearly tripped over her own feet rushing to go answer it. And when she did, she was met with the sight of none other than Jean Kirstein standing outside of her door.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned with a smirk, leaning back against the door frame as she craned her neck slightly to look at him.

“Well, considering it’s your day off, and I’m in the area, I was wondering whether you wanted to go out?” He raised his arm above her head, towering over her as he smiled, almost apprehensively.

“Are you… asking me out on a date?” She enquired. Her voice carried a quality that could only be pinpointed as something flirty. What was she doing? And why was she enjoying it?

“Um…” Jean replied, slightly flustered by her comment. It had rendered him speechless for a moment. How was he supposed to respond to that when he hadn’t thought this through? This hadn’t been on his contingency plan, but now that she’d brought it up…

“If you want it to be?” His words tripped over each other as he uttered them quickly, as if he had to let the thought out before he banished it to the back of his mind never to be thought of again. 

Pieck stood shell shocked for a moment. Did he just admit to something? Neither of them had been historically good at confronting things like this, and now that it was lying between them…

Casting her mind back, there had been quite a few past futile flirting attempts made by both parties, like finding excuses for Jean to touch her hair or Pieck clinging onto his shoulders or arm at available opportunities. Huh. For a usually smart and perceptive pair of people, they’d been quite oblivious for a long time about all of this… what was the word…  _ tension. _

Well, they did say you could be blinded by love.

She blinked hard and shook her head, reminding herself of what had just transpired between the two of them. Clearing her throat, she replied to him with a resounding and confident yes that left him truly stunned as she grabbed the underside of his arm and swung underneath as she headed to put her shoes on.

-

Maybe walking wasn’t the best plan when it was forecast to rain, but that thought hadn’t exactly crossed either of their minds.

Needless to say, when the grey clouds that had been looming over them ominously all day decided to open, they were a little bit unprepared.

Pieck laid her palm out flat as the rain began to cascade down, scrunching her nose up with a slight disgust and confusion.

“Great.”

“Oh, loosen up a little bit. It’s just a bit of rain!”

“You’re wearing a jacket!”

“It’s doing jack shit, we’re in the same boat here.”

The back of their hands brushed against each other again. This wasn’t the first occasion this had happened this afternoon, and Pieck was beginning to expect it. She wasn’t going to try and kid herself- it did happen to bring colour to her cheeks, after all. 

What she wasn’t expecting however was for him to intertwine their fingers, before bringing her hand above her head and spinning her like a dancer. She tried to catch herself from falling, but he already had that covered.

“What was that for?” She pried into him, trying to force an explanation out. However, all she got back was him lightly holding her shoulders as he prompted her to place her arms around his waist. He swayed them a little to a rhythm she couldn’t pinpoint.

“What’s this for?” She asked again, her voice remaining steady, confident, while her stomach felt aflutter with butterflies.

“Singing in the rain? 1952? And you call yourself an actress, woman.”

“Oh come on! You know I don’t have the attention span to watch anything longer than fifteen minutes at the most.”

“You say that, and you’ve watched Titanic over ten times. That seems quite contradictory… maybe you just have no respect for classics.”

“Jean boy, be careful, your snobbery is showing.”

“Shut up.” He said, before pushing her away a little bit and grabbing her hands in the middle. 

“Well, considering you have more of an appreciation for Titanic…”

He dragged her around in a circle aimlessly, unless his aim was to get her dizzy. The whole situation distracted from the onslaught of rain they were dancing through, despite the matter of Pieck’s soaking wet hair getting dangerously close to whipping Jean on multiple occasions. The utter ridiculousness of the circumstances caused their laughter to rival the thunderous nature of the downpour. The noise of their borderline obnoxious howling only heightened once the concrete surface seemingly imitated an ice rink, causing them to nearly trip over more than once.

The odd charade ended once Pieck stopped, Jean stood directly behind her. He rested his chin on the top of her soaking hair, draping his arms over her shoulders. She almost instinctively laced their fingers together, still shaking from a mixture of silent laughter and cold.

“That- that was so stupid!” She breathed out, removing one of the wet black locks of hair that clung to her face in order to be able to see slightly better. It didn’t really help matters though, the rain was still blurring her vision. 

“I know. That’s what I lov- like about you.” He tensed slightly as he realised the weight of his slip up. Did he really just admit to that out loud?

Pieck’s eyes widened. She was  _ certain  _ she’d heard him correctly, but she couldn’t be fully sure. Maybe his reaction to her next action would be telling.

She ducked under his arms momentarily to turn around and press up onto her tiptoes, grabbing his shoulders for support as she kissed him.

It was a bold move, something she hadn’t properly planned. But then again, she’d come to the realisation that  _ this is what she’d been wanting,  _ and if he felt similarly to her, surely he wouldn’t be opposed to it. A gamble, and a risky one that could jeopardise their steady friendship, sure, but it  _ could  _ be worth it. And besides, wasn’t it the risk that made it exhilarating?

He was taken back, initially, but ultimately came to the conclusion that  _ this was what he had been wanting. _ So that must have been his motivation for practically lifting her off her feet as he continued what she had started, in the middle of the deserted street as the rain crashed down around them.

-

Her hair was damp still as she sat flush against him, her face buried in the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

Now they were back inside, the both of them were much warmer. Their close proximity also contributed to the warmth. 

Pieck looked up at him for a second, catching a fleeting glance through her sleep heavy eyes. She couldn’t help but laugh as he pecked her cheek, earning a scowl from him at her sudden outburst of laughter.

_ This is what the both of them had been wanting, for a long, long time.  _

-

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

A calloused hand brushed the palm of hers for a second. She was standing in a group with the rest of the cast, talking after they had finally finished filming the episode. The sky was littered with stars, however these were being outshined by the lights that adorned the now destroyed stage. It had all been pretty chaotic and things hadn’t seemed to have calmed down yet. 

Someone had given the four youngest members of the cast some kind of sugar, and now they were bouncing off the walls despite it being nearly eleven. 

Pieck could just tell that that hand belonged to Jean. It was a memorised feeling. 

She had an inkling she knew what he was insinuating, and was just assessing the right opening that would allow her to slip away unnoticed. They started dating around a month ago, and had managed to keep the whole thing under wraps for the most part. It wasn’t like they cared about people finding out, they just hadn’t found the right chance to announce it. After all, it had been a long time coming.

Noticing her chance, she discreetly abandoned the animated group to be met by Jean, currently hiding out in one of the alleyways between the buildings in the courtyard.

“Hi.”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“It’s totally not like I’ve been watching you this whole time.”

“That makes you sound like a creep.”

“But I’m your favourite creep.”

“Why did you phrase it like that?” She laughed, playfully punching him on the arm. It wasn’t hard, just a little nudge there.

Almost immediately, she initiated the kiss, with an illicit hunger, drive. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but it was there.

-

“Oi, Reiner!” Sasha hissed next to the man, her eyes attentively watching as Pieck slipped away from the group. 

“What?” He questioned back, his attention focussed on the conversation he was having rather than her.

She grabbed his elbow and started dragging him away towards the alleyway she saw her disappear into.

“Hey! What’s this for?”

“I think we successfully set Jean and Pieck up. And I actually have evidence this time, unlike my other presumptions-“

“Okay, I understand how determined you are to prove that you have been right this whole time, but you said that after he disappeared that one ti-  _ oh-“ _

Reiner finally understood why Sasha had been so adamant about following her. Right before his very eyes was the evidence that their plan and the years of build up had been worth it, as it appeared to be that they were permanently connected via their lips as of current.

Beside him, he could catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of Sasha discreetly taking a photo as he simply stood there, dumbfounded.

“ _ Finally! _ ” Sasha exclaimed, causing the pair to freeze with shock and turn towards them, looking like rabbits in headlights.

She ran over and high fives Jean, who was very much still dazed.

“Well, I guess you caught us.”

-

**jk** @jeankirsteinofficial ✓ 2h

fraternising with the enemy… @misspieckfinger 

[image]

📸- @blousesasha

(Image of the two in the alleyway)

**Likes:20461 Replies:6194 Retweets:10472**

  
  
  


**sash mash** @blousesasha ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

you’re welcome, by the way 

**Likes:15921 Replies:4913 Retweets:6381**

  
  


**C S** @con_manofficial ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

YESS FINALLY HOLY SHIT 

**Likes:12613 Replies:4619 Retweets:6916**

  
  


**armin 🌊** @arminarlert ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

omg congrats!

**Likes:14024 Replies:5371 Retweets:7219**

  
  


**pieck** @misspieckfinger ✓ 2h

**Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial

♥️ ;) 

**Likes:13951 Replies:3996 Retweets:5935**

  
  


**shine bright like a dia** @ddiamond1 2h

**Replying to:** @jeankirsteinofficial @misspieckfinger

I DONT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW BUT IM LIVING FOR IT

**Likes:1384 Replies:718 Retweets:1053**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Sorry I went AWOL for a little bit, I went back to school IRL this week and chapter 138 also very much took its toll-
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this very much self indulgent coping mechanism of a Jeanpiku chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support of this fic! We’re nearly at 9k hits, and that’s genuinely INSANE SO THANK YOU!
> 
> Some of the twitter users are actually cameos of people on my discord server again, which you should definitely join if you want to:
> 
> https://discord.gg/3NsjNUYxGs
> 
> If you have suggestions, either message me on discord (azulights, #9719), dm me on instagram (@azulights) or just leave a comment! 
> 
> Just a heads up, I have a massive list of suggestions as well as my own prompts so it might take me a while to get working on your suggestions, but i’ll try my best! 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS I ADORE READING THEM AS ALWAYS!
> 
> azulights x


End file.
